Looking in her eyes
by Flauschi
Summary: James und Lily in ihrem 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Er liebt sie, sie hasst ihn. Oder?
1. At Lily's Home

_Ist meine erste FF, also erwartet nicht zu viel. Außerdem passiert in dem Chap noch nicht wirklich was, aber lest selbst, wenn ihr denn wollt. Und wenn ihr danach auch noch auf den lila Knopf unten links drückt und as schreibt, dann bin ich euch natürlich äußerst dankbar..._

_And here is: _

**Kapitel 1**  
_(At Lily's Home)_

Stöhnend schwang sich Lily aus dem Bett. Es war gestern abend doch noch ziemlich spät geworden und bis sie dann erst mal daheim gewesen waren, war auch noch mal eine gute halbe Stunde vergangen gewesen.  
Ihre Tante Sarah hatte am Vortag Geburtstag gehabt und natürlich war Lily zusammen mit ihren Eltern dort gewesen. Und wenn ihr Vater und ihr Onkel einmal zusammen in einem Zimmer saßen hieß es dann immer nach dem essen (und auch davor) ein Bier nach dem anderen zu kippen und im laufe des Abends kamen dann auch immer irrwitzigere und komischere Ideen was man denn mal zusammen unternehmen könnte hervor. Im vorigen Jahr hatte ihr Vater zum Beispiel vorgeschlagen man könne doch mit einem Hausboot den Shannon rauf und runter schippern. Und wie so oft war auch daraus nichts geworden.

Lily betrat gähnend das Bad, das an ihr Zimmer angrenzte und warf einen raschen Blick in den Spiegel. Wie erwartet sah sie alles andere als gut aus. Sie zog sich aus und stieg dann in Dusche. Als sie mit Duschen fertig war und ein weiteres mal in den Spiegel sah, war sie schon zufriedener, sah sie jetzt wenigstens nicht mehr so müde aus.  
Sie kämmte ihre Haare und ging dann mit einem Handtuch um ihren Körper gewickelt zurück in ihr Zimmer. Sie öffnete ihren Schrank und suchte sich etwas zum anziehen heraus, zog sich an und ging dann aus ihrem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche.

„Morgen, Mum!" begrüßte sie ihre Mutter die schon wieder eifrig am tun und machen war.  
„Morgen, mein Schatz. Willst du noch schnell etwas frühstücken oder lieber einfach noch eine wenig aufs Mittagessen warten?" antwortete diese und drehte sich kurz zu Lily um und lächelte sie an.   
„Wenn du schon so fragst, dann würde ich lieber etwas frühstücken, aber dann werde ich wohl beim Mittagessen nicht mehr ganz so viel essen..." Noch während Lily sprach, knurrte ihr Magen und erst jetzt bemerkte sie erst richtig wie hungrig sie war. Schnell fügte sie noch hinzu: „Naja, vielleicht wird ich dann auch noch was zu Mittag essen."  
Ihre Mutter lachte und stellte Lily Marmelade, Brötchen und Butter auf den Tisch, während Lily sich einen Teller und Besteck holte. Als Lily mit essen fertig war fiel ihrer Mutter etwas ein: „Ach ja, Lily, vorhin ist der Brief aus Hogwarts gekommen. Er liegt auf dem Fensterbrett."  
Lily stand schnell vom Tisch auf und ging zum Fensterbrett. Als sie den Brief hochhob bemerkte sie, dass er ein wenig schwerer als sonst war. Er war nur so schwer gewesen, als sie in der fünften Vertrauensschülerin geworden war, aber es konnte ja wohl nicht sein...

Sie riss den Brief auf, überflog kurz die Liste der benötigten Bücher – es waren diesmal nur zwei Bücher – und dann holte sie das zweite Pergament aus dem Brief und las was darauf stand. Noch während sie las fingen ihre Augen an zu leuchten und sie sah schnell ein weiteres mal in den Umschlag. Sie holte ein silbernes Abzeichen heraus und fiel gleich darauf ihrer Mutter um den Hals, die sie verwundert angesehen hatte. „Mum! Ich bin Schulsprecherin! Kannst du dir das vorstellen?" freute sie sich und wäre am liebsten an die Decke gesprungen.   
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch meine Kleine!" ertönte darauf eine tiefe Stimme von der Tür und Lily brauchte sich noch nicht einmal umzudrehen um zu wissen, wer es war. „Danke Dad!" rief sie während sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und fiel auch im um den Hals.

„Darf ich nach oben gehen und das Alex schreiben? Und kann ich mich vielleicht morgen mit ihr in der Winkelgasse treffen?"  
„Geh du ruhig deinen Brief schreiben und treff dich morgen mit Alex. Sollen dein Vater und ich dann auch mit oder wollt ihr Mädels euch dann mal wieder ohne uns alte Leute vergnügen?"   
„Danke Mum! Aber eins muss ich dir sagen, sooo alt wie du tust seid ihr auch noch nicht." Und flugs flitzte sie aus der Küche und rannte, immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend, die Treppe hinauf, wobei sie fast Petunia, ihre ältere Schwester umrannte. „Morgen Petunia!" rief Lily im vorbei rennen und war auch schon in ihrem Zimmer angekommen, wo sie sich sogleich an ihren Schreibtisch setzte, einen Bogen Pergament zur Hand nahm, das Tintenfass öffnete und ihre Feder in die Tinte tauchte. Dann fing sie an zu schreiben:

„Hi Alex,

wollen wir uns morgen in der Winkelgasse treffen?  
Wir können dann ja unsere Schulsachen kaufen und ins Eiscafé gehen oder so.  
Sag mir einfach wann und wo wir uns treffen, ich hab den ganzen Tag Zeit.  
Außerdem muss ich dir dann morgen auch noch was erzählen. Etwas tolles.

Lily"

Dann legte sie die Feder beseite, faltete das Pergament und schrieb Alex' Namen darauf. Sie stand auf, ging zu dem offen stehenden Käfig ihrer Eule Ivy, die ihr sofort auf den Arm sprang als Lily ihn ihr hinhielt. Lily gab ihrer Eule den Brief, öffnete das Fenster und sagte während sie ihr über den Kopf streichelte: „Zu Alex. Und warte bis sie eine Antwort geschrieben hat!" Woraufhin ihre Eule den Fenstersims hüpfte und von dort aus davon flog. Einen Moment sah Lily ihrer Eule nach, dann schloss sie das Fenster und wurde gleich darauf von ihrer Mutter zum Essen gerufen.

Nach dem Essen ging Lily wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer, wo sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen ließ und ein Buch zur Hand nahm um zu lesen. Nach etwa einer Stunde kehrte Ivy mit der Antwort von Alex zurück und klopfte mit dem Schnabel an die Fensterscheibe. Schnell stand Lily auf und öffnete das Fenster. „Danke Ivy." sagte sie als sie Ivy den Brief abnahm. Ivy schuhute leise und flog dann zu ihrem Käfig um etwas zu trinken.

Lily öffnete den Brief und fing an zu lesen:

„Hey Lily,

klar können wir uns morgen in der Winkelgasse treffen!  
Da du ja gesagt hast du hast den ganzen Tag Zeit, wie   
wäre es wenn wir uns morgen vormittag um elf im  
Tropfenden Kessel treffen und von dort aus zusammen  
in die Winkelgasse gehen?  
Was willst du mir denn erzählen? Weißt du eigentlich wie  
neugierig du einen machen kannst? Und so wie ich dich  
kenn wirst du mich morgen auch erst noch eine Weile  
auf die Folter spannen. Deshalb jetzt schon mal ein:  
Du bist so gemein! von mir, wir sehen uns morgen im  
Tropfenden Kessel und ich werde dich solange nerven bis  
du es mir gaaanz schnell gesagt hast.

Alex"

Lily fing an zu grinsen während sie den Brief las und dann schrieb sie schnell eine Antwort auf die Rückseite des Pergaments:

„Geht klar, wir sehen uns morgen um elf im  
Tropfenden Kessel! Und das stimmt nicht,   
ich bin nicht gemein! Nur weil ich dich ein  
wenig auf die Folter spann bin ich noch lange  
nicht gemein..."

Das war wieder eines ihrer unsinnigen Gespräche und wenn das so weiter ging würde es nur noch schlimmer werden. Deshalb beendete Lily den Brief an dieser stelle, schrieb noch ihren Namen darunter und schickte Ivy wieder mit dem Brief zu Alex.


	2. Diagon Alley or staying with

_Bin mit schreiben schon ein wenig weiter und hab mich deshalb entschlossen Chap 2 online zu stellen..._

_Mir gehören (fast) keine Charas in dieser FF und ich verdiene auch kein Geld daran..._

_Also, hier ist: _**  
**

**Kapitel 2**

_(Diagon Alley or Staying with Alex ... and James)_

Am nächsten morgen saß Ivy auf ihrem Käfig und schuhute leise. Sie war ohne einen Brief zurück gekommen und so nahm Lily an, dass Alex nicht noch mal die Uhrzeit oder den Treffpunkt geändert hatte, wie sie es sonst so oft tat. Nachts hatte Lily ihr Fenster offen gelassen um nicht aufstehen zu müssen wenn Ivy kam.

Mitbekommen hatte sie es aber trotzdem, da sie nicht wirklich hatte schlafen können. Das hatte zwei Gründe. Der eine war dass sie noch immer so sehr aus dem Häuschen war, dass Dumbledore sie zur Schulsprecherin ernannt hatte und der andere war, dass sie wissen wollte, wer denn eigentlich zweiter Schulsprecher war. Sie hoffte, dass es irgendjemand war und nicht zum Beispiel dieser dumme Schnösel namens James Potter, der sie nunmehr seit der 4. Klasse andauernd fragte ob sie denn mit ihm ausgehen wolle. Und das obwohl er jedes mal eine Abfuhr bekam. War der Kerl einfach zu blöd oder eingebildet um zu verstehen, dass er sie einfach nur nervte mit seinem hochnäsigen Getue, ständigem Haare zerstrubbeln und was er sonst noch alles tat um „cool" zu sein, wie er es wohl nannte.

Lily hatte schon gefrühstückt und hatte jetzt noch an die eineinhalb Stunden Zeit, bis sie sich mit Alex treffen würde. Trotzdem machte sich Lily schon auf dem Weg in die Winkelgasse, nachdem sie von ihren Eltern noch Geld für Schulmaterialien und ein paar andere Dinge bekommen hatte. Sozusagen als Belohnung dafür, dass sie Schulsprecherin war, durfte sie sich nämlich noch etwas kaufen, ohne es von ihrem eigenen Geld bezahlen zu müssen.

Als sie im Tropfenden Kessel angekommen war, ging sie einfach nur durch den Schankraum und gleich auf den Hinterhof um von dort in die Winkelgasse zu gelangen. Sie klopfte mit ihrem Zauberstab auf die richtigen Steine und die Mauer öffnete sich um sie in die Winkelgasse einzulassen. Wie immer war es ein toller Anblick, wenn man in die Winkelgasse kam und all die farbenfrohen Schaufenster sah. Fröhlich lächelnd ging Lily in Richtung Gringotts um ihr Geld in Muggelgeld umzutauschen. Eine kleine Weile später verließ sie auch schon die Zaubererbank und schlenderte dann einfach nur die Gasse entlang, sah mal hierhin, mal dorthin und lief plötzlich in jemanden hinein, den sie nicht hatte kommen sehen. Wie auch, da sie die ganze Zeit nach links und rechts geschaut hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie bi..." wollte sie auch schon sagen, bis sie bemerkte in wen sie hinein gelaufen war. _Potter...auch der noch...warum lauf ich immer in die Leute rein, die ich nicht leiden kann? _

„Ist dir was passiert?" ertönte da auch schon seine weiche, tiefe Stimme mit einem leichten besorgten Unterton.

„Nein, schließlich bin ich ja nicht aus Zuckerwatte!" fauchte sie und funkelte ihn wütend an. _Warum bin ich eigentlich so zu ihm? Eigentlich hat er mir ja nichts getan, bis auf die kleine nervige Angewohnheit mich in den unmöglichsten Situationen um ein Date zu fragen. _

James' Blick wurde sofort auch wütender: „Tut mir Leid, dass ich mir Sorgen gemacht habe. Ich werde es nie wieder tun, anscheinend magst du das ja nicht..."

Darauf sagte Lily nichts mehr, sondern ging einfach nur schnellen Schrittes und leicht rotem Gesicht an ihm vorbei zu Flourish & Blotts.

James sah Lily noch immer wütend hinterher, bis ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte. „Hey Krone, was ist den mit dir los? Du siehst aus als hätte dir jemand gesagt Evans würde einen andern lieben." Sirius hatte nicht mitbekommen was geschehen war, da er im Laden, in dem er zusammen mit James gewesen war, aufgehalten worden war.

James zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und meinte dann, inzwischen weniger wütend: „Evans ist grade in mich reingerannt und hatte mich danach angemotzt, weil ich mich erkundigt hab, ob ihr was fehlt. Versteht mal einer Mädchen, bei denen blickt man gar nicht durch." Nun sah er nicht mehr in die Richtung, in die Lily verschwunden war, sondern zu einem Laden, der noch bunter erschien als alle anderen. „Wir wollten noch zu Qualität für Quidditch." Erinnerte er Sirius und lief gleich drauf auf den Laden zu.

Derweil hatte Lily, die noch immer in dem Buchladen war, angefangen die Bücherregale nach interessanten Büchern abzusuchen. Ihre Eltern hatten ja gesagt sie dürfe sich etwas aussuchen was ihr gefiel und Bücher waren nun mal ihre Leidenschaft. Sie zog mehrere Bücher aus den Regalen, warf einen Blick auf den Buchrücken und schnell hatten sie die verschiedenen Bücher in den Bann gezogen und sie hatte vergessen, wem sie gerade unfreiwillig begegnet war. Als sie schließlich mit drei neuen Bücher für sich und den Schulbüchern den Laden verließ war die auch schon wieder fast zu spät zur Verabredung mit Alex. Schnell lief sie zum Tropfenden Kessel und suchte die Tische nach Alex ab, bis ihr jemand von hinten die Augen zu hielt. „Wer bin ich?" fragte eine ihr sehr bekannte Stimme und sie drehte sich schnell um, wobei sie laut „Alex!" rief und fiel ihrer Freundin um den Hals.

„Hey lass mich am Leben!" lachte diese und sobald sie die Umarmung aufgelöst hatten fragte sie auch gleich: „Und, was wolltest du mir erzählen? Jetzt sag schon, ich konnte die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen, weil du es mir nicht im Brief gesagt hast!"

Lily lachte und statt ihr zu antworten zog sie Alex mit sich auf den Hinterhof um wieder in die Winkelgasse zu gehen.

„Jetzt sag schon Lily!" bettelte Alex und hätte Lily am liebsten erwürgt, weil sie es ihr noch immer nicht sagte.

„Hast du schon deine Bücher?" fragte Lily, statt auf Alex' Frage zu antworten.

„Ahhhhhhh...Lily! Du bist unmöglich!" stöhnte Alex und verneinte dann Lily's Frage.

Also gingen die beiden nochmals zu Flourish & Blotts um die Bücher für Alex zu kaufen. Wenig später verließen sie den Laden auch schon und schlenderten dann weiter durch die Winkelgasse. „Wo müssen wir noch hin?" fragte Lily Alex und überlegte selbst auch. „Also ich müsste noch zu Madame Malkins und außerdem brauch ich noch Zaubertrankzutaten..." meinte Lily dann nach einem kurzen Moment, woraufhin Alex nickte und sagte:

„Ja, so in etwa ist es bei mir auch, nur brauch ich keinen neuen Schulumhang, meinen hat mir Mum gestern schon besorgt... Sagst du mir jetzt endlich, was du mir schon gestern in dem Brief angekündigt hast oder nicht?"

„Na gut, ich sags dir jetzt mal." lachte Lily als sie Alex' flehende Grimasse gesehen hatte.

„Ich bin Schulsprecherin! Dumbledore hat mich zur Schulsprecherin gemacht!" freute sich Lily und keine Sekunde später fiel ihr Alex auch schon um den Hals und gratulierte ihr. Dann traten sie in Madame Malkins' Laden ein und Lily ließ sich einen neuen Umhang anfertigen. Danach gingen sie noch ihre Zaubertrankzutaten einkaufen und dann noch zu Florean Fortecues' Eissalon, allerdings konnte Alex nicht mehr lange bleiben und Lily saß allein im Café.

Schon von weitem bemerkte sie die Marauder bis auf Peter auf den Salon zukommen und am liebsten hätte sie sich irgendwo versteckt, da ihr das mit James wieder eingefallen war. Je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto peinlicher wurde es ihr, schließlich hatte sie James eigentlich ohne Grund angemotzt... und das auch noch als Schulsprecherin.

James hatte ebenfalls schon bemerkt, dass Lily im Salon saß und sein Blick verfinsterte sich ein wenig. Er hatte noch immer nicht verstanden warum Lily vorhin so reagiert hatte und er war sich auch nicht sicher ob er das jemals tun würde.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer ruhigen Ecke, der allerdings doch noch sehr nah an Lily's Tisch lag. Lily tat so als würde sie die Marauder nicht bemerken, sondern sah angestrengt zu der Eisschokolade die vor ihr stand. Sie bemerkte wie eine Bedienung an ihrem Tisch vorbei zu dem der Marauder ging und hörte wie sie ihre Bestellungen aufgaben.

„Wir hätten gerne drei Marauder!" das war Sirius gewesen, aber was zum Henker war ein Marauder? Sie, also Sirius, James, Remus und Peter, waren doch die Marauder, warum bestellten sie dann welche. Als Lily die Bedienung wenig später wieder vorbei laufen sah, warf sie schnell einen Blick auf das Tablett das sie trug. Es standen drei große Eisbecher darauf, anscheinend gab es hier einen Eisbecher, der Marauder hieß.

Die drei jungen Männer bedankten sich lautstark und machten sich dann über ihre Eisbecher her, wobei James immer wieder verstohlen zu Lily hinüber blickte. Zwar bemerkte Lily seine Blicke nicht, Sirius tat es aber umso mehr. „Erde an James, Erde an James! Du hast heut schon ne Abfuhr bekommen, willst du noch eine?" fragte er James leise, damit ihn Lily nicht hören konnte. Remus sah verwundert zu James und fragte ebenso leise: „Wie, du hattest heute schon eine?" Remus war erst gegen Mittag zu den beiden gestoßen und dass Lily in James hinein gelaufen war und was danach noch geschehen war hatten sie ihm nicht erzählt.

Sirius nickte kurz und erklärte es Remus. Der sah daraufhin kopfschüttelnd zu James und murmelte: „Du schaffst es auch immer wieder..." Dann nahm er wieder seinen Löffel und futterte einfach sein Eis weiter.

James ignorierte Sirius und Remus und wandte den Blick von Lily ab, wieder seinem Eisbecher zu. „Hab ich dir eigentlich schon erzählt, dass ich Schulsprecher bin Remus? Sirius weiß es ja schon oder besser er wusste es vor mir." Er warf einen bösen Blick zu Sirius, der schon wieder wie wild anfing zu grinsen, als er sich daran erinnerte wie er James heute morgen schon geärgert hatte. Einfach wegen der Tatsache, dass er jetzt Schulsprecher war. „Ernsthaft? Du? Schulsprecher?" rief Remus verblüfft und Lily horchte leicht entsetzt auf. Wer war Schulsprecher? Einer von den Rumtreibern? Sie sah zum Tisch an dem sie saßen hinüber, sah Sirius Grinsen und ihr wurde schlagartig klar, wer zweiter Schulsprecher war. _Das kann nicht wahr sein! Nicht James Potter, bitte nicht!_, dachte sie entsetzt und starrte zum Tisch hinüber.

„Ja, Dumbledore hat wohl ein paar Gläser zu viel gekippt oder so was..." antwortete ihm James und bemerkte Lily's Blick auf sich ruhen, sah jedoch nicht zurück. „Was mich aber nicht davon abhält irgendwem streiche zu spielen..." fügte er dann wieder etwas leiser hinzu.

Remus und Sirius lachten. „Also ob das möglich wäre!" prustete Remus und sah zu Sirius. „Was hast du denn gemacht, dass James dich so böse anschaut Tatze?"

Der grinste und meinte so nebenbei: „Ach weißt du, nichts besonderes...ein schönes buntes, großes Plakat im Esszimmer, eine Aufschrift an seiner Zimmertür und ein neues Lied, was ich jetzt allerdings gerade nicht singen will. Ich sag nur so viel, es ist seeeehr schön..."

Remus konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie das Lied ging und bei Sirius Talent zum singen wurde das garantiert auch nicht besser. „Wisst ihr auch, wer zweiter Schulsprecher ist oder besser wer Schulsprecherin ist?" fragte er die beiden vor ihm sitzenden dann auch noch.

„Nein, keine Ahnung." bekam er von beiden als Antwort und als sie später den Salon verließen bemerkten sie erst, dass Lily schon lange vor ihnen gegangen war. Die drei machten sich auf den Heimweg, Remus zu sich nach Hause und Sirius mit zu James nach Hause, wo er ja nun schon eine ganze Weile wohnte, seit er von zu Hause abgehauen war.

Lily hatte nur noch Sirius' Worte „Ach weißt du, nichts besonderes..." mitbekommen, dann hatte sie schnell bezahlt und war regelrecht nach Hause gerannt. Das konnte nicht war sein! Konnte es einfach nicht. Dumbledore würde zum einen wohl kaum beide Schulsprecher aus einem Haus wählen und zum anderen war James für den Posten ja wohl kaum der Richtige.

Zuhause angekommen verschwand Lily gleich in ihrem Zimmer und schrieb eine Eule an Alex.

* * *

_Hoffe, es gefiel euch, wenn ja dann drückt doch bitte das lila Knöpfle da unten, ich würd mich freuen! Wenn ihrs nicht so gut fandet, dann dürft ihr mir das auch sagen. Ich bitte sogar darum, will schließlich was dran verbessern..._

_Bis demnächst_

_Flauschi _


	3. Her eyes

_Anmerkung: Mir gehören (fast) keine Charas in dieser FF... (größtenteils JKR Charas)_

_Zu den Reviews: Thx an euch, hab nur leider keine Zeit sie groß zu beantworten, auch wenn es nur zwei zum letzten Chap waren... _

_Viel Spaß und hier ist:_

* * *

**Kapitel 3**

_(Her eyes)_

Eine Woche und einen halben Tag später packte Lily ihre letzten Sachen in ihren Koffer. In ungefähr zwei Stunden würde der Hogwartsexpress vom Gleis 9¾ abfahren und ein paar Sachen hatte sie noch nicht in den Koffer gepackt gehabt. Aber jetzt war alles fertig und sie konnte nach unten gehen und frühstücken. Das letzte gemeinsame Frühstück mit ihrer Familie vor den Weihnachtsferien.

Lily kam in die Küche wünschte ihren Eltern und ihrer Schwester einen guten Morgen, die ihr auch alle, bis auf Petunia, antworteten. Schulterzuckend setzte sich Lily auf ihren Platz und nahm sich ein Brötchen aus dem Brotkorb.

„Hast du schon alles gepackt Liebes?" wurde sie von ihrer Mutter gefragt, gerade als sie ihn ihr mit Honig bestrichenes Brötchen beißen wollte.

„Ja, gerade hab ich den letzten Rest zusammen gepackt." bejahte sie die Frage und biss nun in ihr Brötchen. Gleichzeitig schenkte sie sich mit einer Hand Orangensaft in ihr Glas um gleich darauf etwas zu trinken.

„Ich bring dich nachher zum Gleis, werde aber wohl nicht mit rein kommen können, weil ich gleich weiter zur Arbeit muss." sagte ihr Vater, der sich gerade von seiner Frau die Kaffeetasse mit Kaffee füllen ließ.

„Kein Problem, solange du mir vorher den Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen tust, den Rest schaff ich auch alleine." antwortete Lily und eineinhalb Stunden später war sie zusammen mit ihrem Vater auf dem Weg zum Bahnhof.

Dort angekommen packte ihr Vater ihren Koffer auf einen Gepäckwagen, stellte den Käfig mit Lily's Eule darauf ab und nahm dann Lily in den Arm um sich von ihr zu verabschieden.

„Dad!" beschwerte sich diese und befreite sich aus der Umarmung. „Wir sehen uns dann in den Weihnachtsferien wieder, ich hab schon alles mit Mum besprochen."

„Ist gut Kleines. Viel Spaß in der Schule, stell keinen Blödsinn an – was du ja als Schulsprecherin erst recht nicht machen wirst – und schreib auch mal an uns." sagte ihr Vater noch und stieg wieder in seinen dunkelblauen Audi. Er winkte ihr nochmal zu und fuhr dann davon.

Lily sah dem Auto noch einen Moment hinterher und schob dann ihren Gepäckwagen nach drinnen auf Gleis 9 und 10 um von dort aus zu Gleis 9¾ zu gelangen. Als sie schließlich auf dem Gleis stand und den Hogwartsexpress sah spürte sie Freude und Trauer zugleich in sich aufsteigen, denn Hogwarts war ihr inzwischen ein richtiges Zuhause geworden, aber es war das letzte Mal, dass sie nach den Sommerferien in diesen Zug einsteigen würde.

Sie schob den Karren an die Seite, hob Ivy mitsamt Käfig hoch und stellte sie auf den Boden neben sich. Dann zerrte sie den Koffer vom Gepäckwagen und nahm dann den Käfig wieder hoch. Zum Glück hatte der Koffer rollen, so konnte sie ihn einfach hinter sich herziehen, aber wie jedes Jahr würde es wieder ganz schon schwer werden den Koffer in den Zug und dann auch noch in die Gepäckablage zu bekommen.

Aber sie hatte nicht mit Alex gerechnet, die schon da war und ihren Koffer auch schon verstaut hatte. „Hi Lily!" begrüßte Alex sie fröhlich und half ihr den Koffer in den Zug zu bekommen. „Du musst ins Schulsprecherabteil, hab ich recht?" fragte sie dann auch gleich noch und Lily konnte nur Nicken, da Alex schon weiter sprach: „Ich helf dir mal mit dem Koffer, der wiegt ja Tonnen..."

Lily lachte, wobei sie sagte: „Ich hab eindeutig zu viele Bücher, die ich alle unbedingt mitnehmen will, das ist der einzigste Grund warum der Koffer so schwer ist."

Zusammen hatten sie es inzwischen geschafft den Koffer zum Anfang des Zuges zu bringen, wo sowohl Vertrauensschülerabteil, als auch Schulsprecherabteil lagen. Lily öffnete die Tür zum Schulsprecherabteil und wurde angenehm überrascht. Das Abteil war relativ groß, im Gegensatz zu den „normalen" Abteilen sogar sehr groß, war in hellen Brauntönen gehalten und in der Mitte stand eine kleine Couch und ein bequem aussehender Sessel. Dazwischen stand ein Holztisch und an der Wand ein großes Bücherregal.

„Hier lässt sichs leben!" bemerkte Alex schlauerweise und sah sich erstaunt um. „Und wir normalen Schüler haben nur so kleine mickrige Abteile...Ich glaub ich muss mich mal beschweren, das ist total ungerecht..."

Lily dagegen sagte gar nichts und dachte nur wieder daran, wer zweiter Schulsprecher war und dass sie eigentlich keine Lust hatte mit ihm zusammen Schulsprecher zu sein.

„Ich geh dann mal wieder in mein normales Abteil, kannst ja nachher mal vorbei kommen!" rief Alex und war auch schon verschwunden. Lily nickte nur und ging auf die Couch zu. Sie setzte sich darauf und sah sich den Raum nochmal an.

Gleichzeitig betraten James, Sirius und James' Mutter Ramona das Gleis.

„Tschüss ihr zwei, macht keinen Blödsinn und du James" sieh sah ihrem Sohn fest in die haselnussbraunen Augen „erst recht nicht. Schließlich bist du Schulsprecher, aber wie ich euch kenn, wird euch das davon nicht abhalten und ihr werdet doch alle Lehrer zur Weißglut treiben..." Sie drückte die beiden an sich und verschwand wieder.

„Na die hat es heut aber eilig..." Sirius sah James erstaunt an und erwartetet anscheinend irgendeine Antwort.

„Japp, ich glaube sie hatte was von Großmutter gefaselt, zu der sie noch hin muss. Aber weißt du was? So ist es mir lieber. Kommt wenigstens kein stundenlanges Gedrücke, oder gefällt dir das etwa?"

„Nichts gegen deine Mutter, aber in der Hinsicht Drücken und so ist sie manchmal etwas übereifrig...ich verschwind dann mal und such Remus und Peter, du musst ja ins Schulsprecherabteil... Kannst ja nachher mal vorbei kommen!" und Sirius verschwand im Zug.

„Ok, wir sehen uns. Ich werde euch schon finden!" rief er Sirius noch hinterher und ging dann mit Koffer und Eule ins Schulsprecherabteil.

Im ersten Moment erkannte er die Person auf der Couch nicht, da sie mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß, dann aber fiel ihm ein wer so auffallend dunkelrote Haare hatte. Das konnte nur Lily sein. Schulsprecher zusammen mit Lily, das war ja was.

„Hi." hörte Lily kurz nachdem sie die Abteiltür hatte auf- und zugehen hören. Das musste James sein und als er auch noch etwas sagte war es klar wer da war.

„Hallo." antwortete sie ihm und schlug das Buch, das sie sich kurz nachdem sie sich auf die Couch gesetzt hatte und das Abteil nochmal angesehen hatte, aus ihrem Koffer geholt hatte.

James ging ebenso wie Lily vorher auf die Couch zu, ließ sich aber auf den Sessel sinken und sah zu Lily. „Wie geht's?"

„Ganz gut." antwortete diese und öffnete dabei das Buch wieder. „Und dir?"

„Auch." James war regelrecht stolz auf sich er führte ein Gespräch mit Lily Evans. Zwar sah sie ihn nicht an, aber jedenfalls antwortete sie auf seine Frage. „So wie es aussieht sind wir also Schulsprecher..."

„Sieht so aus, sonst wären wir ja wohl nicht hier." kam darauf eine schroffe Antwort von Lily.

_Wieder was falsches gesagt_., dachte James leicht enttäuscht und sah sich nun doch nochmal im Raum um. Nach einer Weile sah James wieder zu Lily, der Zug hatte sich inzwischen in Bewegung gesetzt und sie mussten noch den Vertrauensschülern sagen, was ihre Pflichten waren usw.

In dem Moment, in dem James wieder zu Lily sah, hob Lily den Kopf und so sahen sie sich direkt in die Augen. Lily in haselnussbraune und James in smaragdgrüne. Sie sahen sich einfach nur an und schließlich sah Lily zum Bücherregal. Sie schloss das Buch und setzte an etwas zu sagen, gleichzeitig mit James: „Wir sollten..." und sie hörten beide auf weiter zu sprechen.

Schließlich sagte James langsam: „Ich denke wir sollten dann mal ins Vertrauensschülerabteil..." Lily nickte, stand auf und ging in Richtung Tür. James, der schon einen Moment früher da gewesen war hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und hielt sie ihr auf.

„Danke" sagte Lily leise und war leicht verwirrt über das was eben geschehen war. Sie hatte sich regelrecht in seinen Augen verloren, seinen wunderbaren haselnussbraunen Augen.

Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie ihren Blick nicht hatte abwenden können und sie war sich auch nicht sicher, ob sie es überhaupt gewollt hatte.

James, der das Abteil nach Lily verlassen hatte und die Abteiltür geschlossen hatte, war ebenso in Gedanken versunken. Warum er sie einfach die ganze Zeit anstarren müssen und warum hatte Lily so einen komischen Ausdruck in den Augen gehabt? So einen fast schon bittenden, vielleicht sogar sehnsüchtigen?

Lily war inzwischen am Vertrauensschülerabteil angekommen und hatte die Tür geöffnet. Alle Köpfe der Anwesenden hatten sich sofort in ihre Richtung gedreht und sahen sie und James, der inzwischen hinter ihr aufgetaucht war an. Die beiden betraten das Abteil und Lily fing an zu sprechen.

„Hallo alle miteinander. Das ist James Potter und ich bin Lily Evans, wir sind die Schulsprecher für dieses Jahr und sollen euch erst mal sagen was ihr für Aufgaben und Pflichten habt, die ihr erfüllen müsst." Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zu James und sprach dann weiter: „Zuallererst müsst ihr hier im Zug die Gänge abgehen, und alle daran hindern irgendjemandem einen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen oder so was. Wenn es Probleme gibt kommt ihr zu uns. In der Schule müsst ihr dann auch Kontrollgänge gehen und darauf achten, dass sich keine Schüler mehr auf den Gängen herumtreiben.

Wenn es gilt irgendwelche Feste zu organisieren müssen wir, also die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher das zusammen tun." Lily erklärte noch mehrere andere Sachen, dann schickte sie alle auf Kontrollgang im Zug und als alle das Abteil verlassen hatten, sah sie vorwurfsvoll zu James: „Du hättest ruhig auch mal was sagen können!" Und schon lief sie an ihm vorbei ins Schulsprecherabteil.

James sah ihr verdattert hinterher und folgte ihr dann. Die ganze Zeit während sie geredet hatte, hatte er weiter nachgedacht und er musste zugeben, er hatte nicht ein Wort von dem was Lily erzählt hatte gehört.

Kurz nach Lily kam er wieder ins Abteil und er bemerkte, dass sie wieder auf der Couch saß, mit offenem Buch und anscheinend laß. Was sie allerdings nicht tat, sie starrte immer wieder auf das selbe Wort und selbst wenn sie versucht hätte zu lesen, sie hätte es nicht geschafft. Noch immer hatte sie James' Augen vor sich und es war ein Wunder dass sie es überhaupt geschafft hatte den Vertrauensschülern zu erklären um was es ging.

James setzte sich wieder ihr gegenüber auf den Platz und sah abwechselnd zu ihr und seinen Schuhspitzen.

* * *

_Wie immer: Wenn ihr wollt dann reviewt_ _bitte. Das gilt auch für Schwarzleser... g_

_ Liebe Grüße _

_Flauschi _


	4. Coming home to Hogwarts

_Anmerkung: Die Charas gehören (fast) alle JKR und ich verdiene auch kein Geld an dieser FF._

_Zu den Reviews: _

_**An Grindeloh:** Tschuldige, hatte mich falsch ausgedrückt: An sich hab ich Zeit die Reviews zu beantworten, hatte nur beim letzten Chap keine Zeit das zu tun, weil ich gleich wieder weg musste._

_**An halphbloodprinces: **Warum sollte es nicht gehen? Es steht nirgendwo geschrieben, dass jemand nicht Schulsprecher werden kann, wenn er vorher nicht Vertrauensschüler sein kann. Ist bei uns an der Schule auch nicht so..._

_**An LEJPFAN:**_ _Thx! Fühl dich mal geknuddelt!_

_**An Ireth Elensar: **Geht mir genauso... lol_

_Und weiter gehts in der FF:_

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 4**

_(Coming home to Hogwarts)_

Eine ganze Zeit verging und niemand sagte etwas oder rührte sich. Schließlich stand James auf und ging zu dem Bücherregal hinüber. Ihm war langweilig, aber warum auch immer wollte er momentan nicht zu Sirius und den anderen. Da kaum ein Buch im Regal etwas auf dem Buchrücken stehen hatte, zog er wahllos ein Buch aus dem Regal und klappte den Buchdeckel auf. Magische Pflanzen und ihre Verwendungen

_Oh ja! Seeeeehr spannend...muss ich unbedingt mal lesen! _entschied er sarkastisch in Gedanken, klappte das Buch zu und stopfte es missmutig wieder in die Lücke. Dann starrte auf die vielen anderen Bücher ohne Bezeichnung auf dem Buchrücken vor sich. _Wie soll man sich in dem Kunterbunt da eigentlich auskennen? Da blickt doch keine Sau durch! _

Und ohne weiter zu suchen setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz, zwar ohne Buch, aber das war ja auch egal. Wäre ja soundso nur ein langweiliger Zeitvertreib gewesen.

Lily hatte inzwischen doch wieder angefangen richtig zu lesen, aber wie sie sich vorher schon gedacht hatte, konnte sie sich nicht darauf konzentrieren und musste einen Satz meistens dreimal lesen bis sie ihn verstand.

Auf einmal klappte sie das Buch zu, es hatte ja doch keinen Sinn. Sie sah auf ihre Armbanduhr und bemerkte dass sie in weniger als einer Stunde in Hogwarts sein würden. Im selben Moment klopfte es an der Tür und ein „Ja?" von James erklang kurz darauf.

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und die Hexe mit den Essenswagen sah hinein. „Etwas zu essen, meine Lieben?" fragte sie und sah abwechselnd zu Lily, die sich zu Tür gedreht hatte, und James, dessen Augen sofort anfingen zu strahlen.

„Essen! Das ist immer gut!" grinste er und ging zu seinem Koffer um Geld zu holen. Derweil lehnte Lily dankend ab und warf einen komisch entsetzten Blick zu James, der anscheinend den ganzen Wagen leerkaufen wollte. Wie zum Merlin wollte er das alles alleine essen? Kesselkuchen, Schokofrösche, allerlei andere Sachen und zu guter Letzt auch Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen und zwar wirklich in ALLEN.

Unwillig schüttelte Lily sich. Seitdem sie Anfang der ersten Klasse hatte sie diese Dinger nicht mehr angerührt. Damals hatte sie zusammen mit Alex und Sam, mit denen sie sich schon in ihrer allerersten Zugfahrt nach Hogwarts angefreundet hatte, eben eine solche Packung gekauft. Die beiden anderen kannten diese Bohnen schon, Lily dagegen nicht. Zwar warnten die beiden Lily, doch so ganz glaubte sie es ihnen nicht und probierte eine braune Bohne: Schokogeschmack, was ja gar nicht mal so schlecht war. Nur die zweite Bohne war nicht ganz so erfreulich: gelb mit gräulichen Punkten darauf. Das sah ja schon mal gefährlich aus, aber der Geschmack... Es hatte eine Ähnlichkeit mit Staub und Ohrenschmalz gemischt, aber Lily wollte das damals nicht so genau wissen und hatte die Bohne im hohen Bogen aus dem halb geöffneten Abteilfenster gespuckt. Nie wieder, hatte sie sich geschworen und so würde das auch bleiben!

Als James sich schließlich fertig war mit Essen kaufen, ging er mit seiner Beute zurück zum Sessel und legte die Sachen auf den kleinen Tisch. „Kesselkuchen?" bot er Lily an, aber wieder lehnte sie dankend ab.

James sah sie kurz an und fing dann an zu essen. „Na dann halt nicht." meinte er noch kurz als er mal wieder nichts im Mund hatte. „Falls du es dir doch anders überlegst bedien dich ruhig."

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde – in der Lily sich doch ein Stück Kesselkuchen genommen hatte – holten die beiden ihre Schulumhänge aus den Koffern um sich dann umzuziehen. Lily verschwand in der Toilette die sie inzwischen noch im Abteil entdeckt hatte und zog sich um. James blieb im Abteil.

Es dauerte nicht lange und die Toilettentür öffnete sich wieder und Lily kam wieder ins Abteil zurück, James saß schon fertig umgezogen auf seinem Platz und Lily setzte sich wieder auf die Couch. Eigentlich hatten sie ja beide vorgehabt nochmal zu, in James' Fall, den anderen Maraudern und, in Lily's Fall, zu Alex zu gehen, aber sie waren doch beide da geblieben und als der Zug schließlich in Hogsmead stehen blieb, waren sie immernoch nicht dort gewesen. Sie stiegen zusammen aus dem Zug, aber auf dem Weg zu den Kutschen gingen sie getrennte Wege, denn Lily hatte Alex gerade auf eine der Kutschen zu laufen sehen und sie war ihr schnell gefolgt, während James weiter Ausschau nach den anderen Maraudern hielt.

Lily stieg kurz nach Alex in die Kutsche und wurde sofort böse angefunkelt. „Sag mal, wolltest du nicht eigentlich mal bei uns im Abteil vorbei kommen?"

„Hey Alex lass mal gut sein! Ist doch egal ob du jetzt die Zugfahrt mit Lily oder ohne gemacht hast, schließlich ist sie ja jetzt da und in Hogwarts ist sie ja dann auch mit uns." beruhigte Sam, oder besser Samantha, Lily's andere Freundin, Alex.

Und schon war Sam von ihrem Platz aufgesprungen und war Lily um den Hals gefallen um sie zu begrüßen.

„Und alles, alles gute, dafür, dass du Schulsprecherin bist! Alex hat's mir erzählt." fügte sie dann noch dazu.

Inzwischen hatte sich die Kutsche in Gang gesetzt und fuhr langsam, aber stetig in Richtung Schloss.

xXx

Am Schloss angekommen stiegen sie alle aus der Kutsche und begaben sich gleich zur Großen Halle. Sie gingen zur Mitte des Gryffindortisches und setzten sich hin. Lily auf der einen Seite, Sam und Alex ihr gegenüber.

„Wie waren eure Ferien eigentlich? Trotz der Briefe, die ihr mir geschickt habt, hab ich ja doch nicht viel mitbekommen..." wurden Lily und Alex auch gleich von Sam gefragt.

„Wenn du halt auch in Kanada Urlaub bei deiner Tante machst...zusammen mit Sirius" antwortete Alex lachend.

„Ich hab eigentlich nichts besonderes gemacht...war mal hier mal dort, unter anderem auch mal kurz bei Lily und ansonsten hab ich nur gefaulenzt."

„Aber Sirius war ja auch nicht die ganzen Ferien in Kanada!" verteidigte sich Sam und sah verwirrt von Alex zu Lily. Was hatte es mit diesem Besuch bei Lily auf sich? Schien ja ziemlich lustig gewesen zu sein...

Lily fing an zu grinsen, als Alex erwähnte, dass sie bei ihr gewesen war. Die ganze Geschichte war in einem ziemlich großen Desaster geendet, da Alex erst mal genau in dem Moment kam, als keiner zu Hause war (schließlich hatte sie ja vorher mit Lily abgesprochen erst zwei Stunden später zu kommen, als zuerst vereinbart, aber das hatte Alex dann gleich wieder vergessen), dann hatte sie auch noch das halbe Bad unter Wasser gesetzt und zu guter letzt war die sorgfältig von Mrs. Evans für eine Feier in der Nachbarschaft verzierte Torte mit einem lauten Klatschen auf dem Boden gelandet.

Alex hatte daraufhin ziemlich eilig das Haus wieder verlassen, um nicht noch irgendetwas zu zerstören oder sonst was, was Probleme bringen würde, anzustellen.

„Bis auf den Besuch von Alex, einer Geburtstagsfeier und irgendeiner totschicken Feier ohne Torte in der Nachbarschaft war bei mir auch nichts besonderes..." sagte Lily knapp, da soeben die Erstklässler zusammen mit Professor McGonagall herein gekommen waren.

Beim Merlin, waren die alle wieder klein...

Die Auswahlzeremonie begann und nachdem „Willow, Susan" nach Hufflepuff und „Wojtchek, Tom" nach Ravenclaw geschickt worden waren, endete diese auch wieder.

Dumbledore erhob sich um das Festessen zu eröffnen und gleich darauf erschien es auch schon auf den Tischen.

„Na das wird aber auch Zeit!" hörte Lily James und Sirius, die weiter hinten am Tisch saßen erleichtert rufen. Kurz schien sie zu lachen, aber gleich darauf wandte sie sich auch schon dem Essen vor ihr zu und unterhielt sich bei ihnen mit ihren besten Freundinnen und anderen Leuten aus ihrem Jahrgang.

Nach dem Essen, wobei wohl Sirius und James als die letzten fertig wurden, erhob sich Dumbledore erneut und setzte zu seiner üblichen Schuljahrsanfangsrede an:

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, sehr geehrtes Lehrerkollegium und Geister: Herzlich willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts, in dem wieder vieles gelernt werden wird – hoffentlich – und in dem wir alle wohl wieder ein paar Streiche zu sehen bekommen werden, auch wenn ich hoffe, dass das weniger wird -" Sein Blick ruhte auf den Maraudern, die so taten als würden sie pfeifen und dabei zur Decke hinauf sahen. „Zuallererst möchte ich an dieser Stelle auf die Verbote und Gebote hinweisen, die alle beachten müssen. In diesem Jahr wurde die Liste um einige wichtige Punkte erweitert, die genaue Liste hängt an der Bürotür unseres Hausmeisters Mr. Filch aus, ebenso die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände.

Auch verboten ist wie immer der Verbotene Wald, sonst würde er ja nicht so heißen!

Der neue Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist Professor Smith." Er deutete mit ausgestrecktem Arm zu einem Lehrer, der am Rand des Lehrertisches saß und gab zusammen mit den Schülern, Geistern und anderen Lehrern Applaus, während der Genannte Professor scheinbar unbeteiligt sitzen blieb und nur durch ein Nicken andeutete, dass er eben Mr. Smith war.

Außerdem stellte Dumbledore die neuen Schulsprecher vor, die er aufforderte sich zu erheben, was diese auch taten. Dabei warf Lily James einen eher unfreundlichen Blick zu. Beide setzten sich wieder und kurz darauf beendete Professor Dumbledore auch endlich seine Rede.

Als nun die Rede beendet war standen alle auf und begaben sich in die verschiedenen Gemeinschaftsräume. Lily und James wurden aber noch von Professor McGonagall aufgehalten, die sie in ihr Büro bat.

Zusammen gingen die drei zu dem Büro, McGonagall setzte sich hinter den Schreibtisch und bedeutete Lily und James sich auf die davorstehenden Stühle zu setzen.

„Also erst einmal natürlich einen Herzlichen Glückwunsch von mir, dass Sie beide Schulsprecher sind. Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass beide Schulsprecher aus einem Haus stammen und dass diese beiden dieses Jahr ausgerechnet aus Gryffindor kommen, sehe ich als große Ehre an und ich hoffe Sie tun das auch!"

„Ja, natürlich Professor!" antwortete Lily und es schien auch so als meinte sie es ernst. James dagegen saß nur da und nickte kurz. Wie konnte sich Lily nur so bei McGonagall einschleimen und warum zum Henker war eigentlich ausgerechnet ER Schulsprecher geworden? Er war weder Vertrauensschüler gewesen wie Remus und Lily und auch sonst war er eigentlich immer gegen die Regeln gegangen als mit ihnen.

„...also machen Sie dem Haus keine Schande." endete McGonagall mit ihrem Vortrag und James bemerkte, dass er die ganze Zeit nicht aufgepasst hatte und das die ganze Stunde lang die sie nun schon hier verbrachten. Er bemerkte wie Lily aufstand und er stand ebenfalls auf.

„Bei Fragen kommen sie einfach zu mir oder Professor Dumbledore und wenn es etwas zu organisieren gilt werden Sie von mir oder jemand anderem aus dem Lehrerkollegium Bescheid gesagt bekommen." Danach wurden sie endgültig von McGonagall entlassen.

xXx

Draußen angekommen und nachdem sie einige Meter gegangen waren, wandte sich Lily plötzlich an James: „Sag mal hast du eigentlich überhaupt irgendwann mal aufgepasst?" fragte sie vorwurfsvoll und sah sie mit einem eben solchen Blick an.

James grinste und antwortete dann: „Naja den Anfang hab ich mitbekommen und das Ende. Und den Rest...den kannst du mir bestimmt nochmal genauer erklären."

„Sag mal schaffst du es wirklich nicht mal für eine kleine Weile aufzupassen? Bist du wirklich so blöd oder tust du nur so?"

„'Ne kleine Weile? Du nennst ne Stunde ne kleine Weile?" er sah sie entgeistert an „Und dann nennst du mich auch noch blöd, obwohl ich – fast – Klassenbester bin..."

„Du sagst es. Fast. Und ja, eine Stunde ist noch nicht viel. Der Unterricht pro Tag ist ja schließlich auch länger als eine Stunde..."

„Woraus du schlaues Ding garantiert auch folgern kannst, dass ich dem Unterricht nicht immer so folge, wie du es tust, sondern eher viel weniger. Aber manchmal pass sogar ich ganze Schulstunden lang auf..."

„Wer's glaubt..." murmelte Lily und stieg, nachdem sie der Fetten Dame das Passwort gesagt hatte, durch das Portraitloch in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Frauen..." murmelte James ebenso leise und stieg ebenfalls hinein und wandte sich gleich darauf zu den bequemen Sesseln und der Couch direkt am Kaminfeuer zu, wo schon Sirius, Remus und Peter saßen.

„Na, wie wars bei McGonnie?" fragte Sirius grinsend und James fasste es kurz zusammen und auch das Gespräch danach mit Lily.

„Sie hat dich blöd genannt? Mit der muss ich mal ein ernstes Wörtchen sprechen!" und fast wäre er auch schon aufgestanden, hätte ihn James nicht zurück gehalten.

„Ne ne, lass mal. Ich klär das schon selbst...auf meine Art und Weise." James' Augen blitzten leicht auf als er das sagte.

„So so, also auf DEINE Weise..." erwiderte Sirius darauf nur.

Später – schon lange nachdem die letzten in die Schlafsäle gegangen waren – begaben sich auch die Rumtreiber mal in ihren Schlafsaal und begaben sich in ihre Himmelbetten.

* * *

_Hoffe es hat gefallen! Please reviewt! Ich beantwort auch, auch wenn's erst ein kleines Verständigungsproblem gab... g_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi_


	5. First day back to Hogwarts

_Anmerkung:_ _(Fast) Alle Charaktere gehören JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser FF._

_Zu den Reviwes:_

_**An LEJPFAN: **Ein einfaches dankeschön an dich, ich hab auch schön weiter geschrieben!_

_**An Ireth Elensar: **Klar gibts noch Marauder-Action, sonst wärs keine Marauder FF!_

_**An Grindeloh: **Kein Problem, war ja selbst dran schuld, wenn ichs doch so unverständlich hinschreib...Ich versuch das mit den Wiederholungen irgendwie hinzukriegen, aber manchaml packts mich und dann kommt sowas dabei raus. Aber danke fürs darauf hinweisen!_

**

* * *

****Kapitel 5**

_(First day back to Hogwarts)_

Am nächsten Morgen in Schlafsaal der Marauder:

„Mein Gott Tatze! Jetzt komm da endlich raus, hier gibt's noch andere Leute, die ins Bad müssen!" energisch pochte Krone an die Badezimmertür in ihrem Schlafsaal. „Jetzt mach, dass du da raus kommst, ich muss da auch noch rein und eigentlich gibt's schon längst Frühstück..."

„Ja ja, bin ja gleich fertig..." kam allerdings nur zurück und die Tür blieb weiter verschlossen.

„Mann, raus da jetzt! Oder ich hetz die nen Fluch auf'n Hals!"

„Das würdest du nicht wagen.."

„Sicher?" langsam hob James den Zauberstab und deutete damit auf die Tür. Er überlegte, welchen Fluch er wohl benutzen könnte, aber in dem Moment öffnete sich endlich die Tür.

„Na endlich!" stöhnte er deshalb nur und verschwand selbst im Bad. Wenig später kam er auch schon wieder heraus und sah herausfordernd zu Sirius.

„Siehste, es geht auch schneller."

„Ja Leute, ist jetzt gut, ich hab Hunger und geh jetzt in die Große Halle. Wer kommt mit?" fragte Remus die beiden genervt. Dass Peter mitkommen würde war ja klar, wenn die beiden denn auch mitkamen.

„Essen!" rief Sirius erleichtert und verschwand aus dem Schlafsaal in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Erst stundenlang brauchen und dann hetzen wie noch was." murmelte James und ging ihm nach. Am unteren Ende der Treppe angekommen sah er Sirius, wie er sich gerade wieder vom Boden aufrappelte und eine anscheinend ziemlich wütende Lily, die auch auf dem Boden saß.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?" verdutzt sah er von Lily zu Sirius und dann wieder zu Lily. Schnell ging er zu ihr und bot ihr die Hand zum aufstehen an. Lily jedoch tat so als bemerke sie es nicht und stand ohne Hilfe auf. „Dein bescheuerter Freund Sirius Black hat mich umgerannt und dann auch noch als Matratze benutzt. Das ist passiert." fauchte sie wütend und wenn Blicke töten könnten wären wohl sowohl Sirius als auch James tot umgefallen.

„Hey, das war keine Absicht! Was kann ich dazu wenn du im Weg stehst, wenn ich gerade die Treppe runter komm und nicht drauf achte wohin ich geh..." verteidigte sich Sirius. „Und dass ich halt dann auch noch auf dich rauf geflogen bin, dazu kann ich ja wohl mal gar nichts!"

Lily schnaubte nur noch immer wütend und zischte ihm dann zu: „Pass das nächste mal gefälligst auf, wohin du rennst und wen du als Matratze benutzt." Damit wandte sie sich ab und stampfte zum Portaitloch, stieg hindurch und war verschwunden. Alex und Sam folgten ihr leise lachend nach draußen und gingen dann zusammen mit ihr nach unten in die Große Halle. Lily's Wutanfälle waren doch irgendwie immer wieder komisch.

xXx

„Tatze, was hast du angestellt?" entgeistert sah James Sirius an. Hatte er wirklich Lily umgerannt und war dabei auf sie rauf geflogen?

„Hast's doch grad gehört... War ein bisschen schnell die Treppe runter gejumpt, sozusagen in Lily rein und bin weich auf dem Boden – besser Lily – gelandet. Also bequem ist sie ja, das muss man ihr lassen..." grinste Sirius und sein Grinsen wurde noch stärker, als er bemerkte mit welchem Blick James ihn gerade besah. „Eifersüchtig was?"

Eigentlich war James das nicht oder zumindest tat er so als wäre er es nicht. „Warum sollte ich darauf eifersüchtig sein, dass DU Evans umgerannt hast?" fragte er dann doch ein wenig heftig.

„Ich meinte eigentlich eher, dass ich danach auf ihr drauf gelegen hast, aber wenn du meinst..." grinste Sirius noch immer und plötzlich kam er wieder zum alten Thema zurück „Also was ist jetzt mit frühstücken?"

James schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf und ging dann denselben Weg, den Lily zuvor gegangen war: direkt in Richtung Große Halle. Sirius grinste Remus und Peter zu, die gerade auch die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal heruntergekommen waren zu und folgte James dann, so wie Remus und Peter ihm folgten.

Unten angekommen setzten sich die vier in die Mitte des Gryffindortischs, etwa 15 Plätze von Lily und ihren Freundinnen weg. Im Vorbeigehen zwinkerte Sirius Sam kurz zu und pflanzte sich dann neben James, gegenüber von Remus und Peter hin. Sirius und Sam waren seit Ende des sechsten Schuljahres zusammen und hatten ungefähr die halben Sommerferien zusammen in Kanada bei Sam's Tante verbracht.

Die beiden passten gut zusammen mit ihren dunklen Augen und beide hatten auch schwarze Haare, wobei Sam allerdings ziemlich viele Locken hatte, wie Sirius eben nicht. Beide waren sie große Quidditchfans und ihnen gingen niemals die Gesprächsthemen aus, wenn sie denn mal redeten und nicht etwas anderes taten. Meist stritten sie sich dann darüber, welches Quidditchteam besser war. Die Chudley Cannons oder die Tornados. Meist endete ein solcher Streit in zwei schmollenden schwarzhaarigen, die in verschiedene Zimmerecken starrten, sich allerdings auch schnell wieder vertrugen.

Sowohl die Marauder, als auch Lily, Alex und Sam fingen an zu frühstücken und als sie fast fertig waren kam Prof. McGonagall vorbei um ihnen die Stundenpläne zu bringen.

„Ich glaub's nicht...schon wieder Zaubertränke zusammen mit den Slytherins. Noch nicht einmal gönnen sie es uns mit jemand anderem Zaubertränke zu haben!" stöhnte Sirius und warf einen entsetzten Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. „Und dann auch noch Verwandlung mit ihnen. Leute, ich glaube das wird ein spannendes Schuljahr!"

Auch die anderen sahen auf ihren Stundenplan und Remus bemerkte, dass er gleich nach dem Frühstück Arithmantik hatte, was aber seine Freunde allesamt nicht hatten. „Was habt ihr denn dann eigentlich gleich? Arithmantik hat ja keiner von euch..."

„Wahrsagen..." ertönte eine quiekende Stimme, die zu Peter gehörte.

„Na dann viel Spaß dabei..." man vernahm einen ironischen Unterton in Remus Stimme. Es war allen anwesenden bekannt, dass Remus nicht viel von dem Fach hielt, ebenso wie die anderen auch, aber warum auch immer hatten sie das Fach nicht abgelehnt. Sie hatten zwar alle drei keine Ahnung von dem Fach, aber irgendwie gelang es ihnen immer ihre Lehrerin Prof. Drewson von dem Gegenteil zu überzeugen. Jedenfalls Sirius und James gelang das...

Nachdem sie also fertig gefrühstückt hatten trennten sich die Marauder, ebenso wie Lily sich von ihren Freundinnen trennten. Sie hatte auch Arithmantik, Sam und Alex dagegen auch Wahrsagen. Zusammen mit Remus ging Lily also zu einer weiteren Arithmantik-Stunde, die anderen begaben sich hoch in den Nordturm zum Wahrsage-Unterricht.

xXx

Wahrsagen, Nordturm, Prof. Drewson:

Einer nach dem anderen betraten sie das Klassenzimmer und fanden sich in einem rauchigen, schummrigen Raum wieder und setzten sich auf die Plätze, die im Raum verteilt waren. Sie legten ihre Bücher vor sich auf die niedrigen Tische und sahen sie gegenseitig an.

Was würden sie dieses letzte Schuljahr lang noch so „lernen" und welche Lügen mussten sie Prof. Drewson noch alle auftischen, bis sie dieses Fach endgültig los waren?

Soeben betrat Prof. Drewson den Raum. Wie immer trug sie knallbunte, etwas verrückte Kleidung und schien sonst wohin zu starren, wo eigentlich nichts war. Sie stellte sich vor die Klasse und fing an mit ihrer leicht kratzenden, rauen Stimme zu reden: „Willkommen zu einem neuen Jahr in meinem Wahrsage-Unterricht. Ich habe für sie alle in die Zukunft geblickt und gesehen, dass sie alle die Prüfungen zum UTZ am Ende des Schuljahrs bestehen werden. -"

Sirius und James warfen sich einen kurzen Blick zu und fingen beide gleichzeitig an zu grinsen. Jedes Jahr dieselbe Leier: Die Prüfungen am Ende des Jahres bestehen... das brachte diese Tante da vorne, die immernoch sprach, jedes Jahr aufs neue... In Gedanken ließen sie sich die Rede des vergangenen Jahres durch den Kopf gehen und überlegten was als nächstes kommen würde.

Ach ja: Sie würde zu dem Punkt kommen, was sie so alles in den Ferien für ihre Schüler in der Kugel gesehen hatte. Und sie wurden nicht enttäuscht, denn kurz darauf hörten sie auch schon Prof. Drewson's Stimme sagen: „Als ich in den Ferien zufällig in meine Tasse sah, erkannte ich eine Frau mit schwarzem, lockigem Haar. So wie es mir scheint wird sie etwas mit Ihnen zu tun haben, Mr. Black." Ihr seltsamer ferner Blick ruhte auf Sirius, der sich nur knapp ein Lachen verkneifen konnte.

Schon fuhr sie fort: „Sie werden einige Wochen mit dieser Frau verbringen, dann einige getrennt sein und sie gar nicht sehen und dann wieder mit ihr zusammen treffen. Ihren Namen konnte ich allerdings nicht herausfinden, aber selbst wenn könnte ich es Ihnen nicht sagen..."

Inzwischen gluckste Sirius doch leise vor sich hin und warf der ihm gegenüber sitzenden Sam einen schelmischen Blick zu. Schwarzes, lockiges Haar, einige Wochen zusammen, dann getrennt... Diese Drewson hatte von Sam gesprochen, nur komisch war, dass vor den Ferien überall bekannt gewesen war, dass er mit ihr ging und dass er die Hälfte der Ferien zusammen mit ihr in Kanada verbringen würde und die andere in England zusammen mit James und dass Sam weiterhin in Kanada bis zum Ende der Ferien bleiben würde.

Jedes Jahr brachte diese Drewson solch aufgewärmten Kaffee und jedesmal war es auch schon längst geschehen, was auch immer sie prophezeite.

Schließlich war sie mit ihren „einleitenden" Worten zum Ende gekommen und sie mussten aus der Hand des gegenüber sitzenden lesen. Sirius reimte sich etwas aus Sam's Hand zusammen, James aus der von Alex – da er nicht Peter hatte nehmen wollen – und Peter bekam von Prof. Drewson seine Zukunft vorausgesagt. Laut und deutlich für alle hörbar: „Sie werden in einigen Jahren einen großen Fehler begehen!" Was eine hervorragende Vorhersage...das würde wahrscheinlich auf fast jeden hier im Raum zutreffen... „Und Sie werden einem großen Zauberer helfen!"

Wie recht sie damit hatte konnte in dem Moment keiner ahnen und da Peter, der Zauberer, der sich praktisch überhaupt nicht duellieren konnte und einen Zauberspruch nie länger als ein paar Tage im Kopf behielt einem großen Zauberer helfen sollte, war einfach nur zum lachen, was sie auch allesamt mehr oder weniger laut taten.

xXx

Arithmantik, Klassenzimmer, Prof. Quantis:

Lily und Remus betraten gemeinsam den Raum und setzten sich, wie immer seitdem sie zusammen das Fach hatten, zusammen an einen Tisch. Obwohl Remus einer von James besten Freunden war konnte sie ihn noch ziemlich gut leiden. Er war nicht so arrogant und eingebildet wie James und auch nicht so großspurig und unausstehlich wie Sirius. Und erst recht nicht wie Peter, der ja noch nicht mal eine eigene Meinung hatte.

Remus war einfach...er selbst. Ein Junge, der viel Zeit mit Büchern verbrachte, ein guter Schüler, nur hatte er eben etwas abgedrehte Freunde. Naja, da konnte man nichts machen, aber er war nett und seitdem die beiden – also Lily und Remus – zusammen Vertrauensschüler gewesen waren, vertrugen sie sich noch besser und Remus wusste von Lily auch Dinge, die sie noch nicht einmal Alex oder Sam oder sonst wem erzählt hatte. Aber so richtig freiwillig erzählt hatte sie ihm es damals auch nicht, eher hatte Remus es unbeabsichtigt mitbekommen und sie hatte es ihm dann eben doch nochmal ganz erzählt.

Keiner bis auf ihn wusste, dass Lily von ihrer Schwester Freak genannt wurde oder dass sie nur aus dem Grund, dass ihre Eltern es wegen der dauernden Streitereien mit Petunia verboten hatten in den Ferien, bis auf die Sommerferien, zu ihnen nach Hause zu kommen. Auch war er der einzige, der wusste, dass sie oft genug in irgendeinem Raum war und sich die Wut auf ihre Familie aus dem Leib tanzte. Denn sie tanzte für ihr Leben gerne, konnte es aber, seitdem sie in Hogwarts war nicht mehr regelmäßig machen. Und so hatte sie angefangen sich einfach dann und wann einen leeren Raum zu suchen um zu tanzen. Sei es aus Wut, Glück oder einfach nur so. Lediglich an der Art wie sie dann tanzte bemerkte man ihre Gefühle in dem Moment. Wenn sie wütend war, wurde ihre Art zu tanzen irgendwie aggressiver, wenn sie glücklich war wurden die Tänze spielerisch, fließend und weich, ebenso dann wenn sie eben ganz „normal" drauf war.

Remus hatte sie schon tanzen gesehen. Sowohl als sie wütend war, als auch als sie einfach nur Spaß dran hatte zu tanzen. Beide hatte ihn ihre Art zu tanzen in eine Art Bann gezogen und alles hatte leicht ausgesehen, egal wie schwer die Figuren die sie tanzte auch waren. Er bewunderte sie um ihre Art zu tanzen und hatte sie sogar richtig gehend dazu ermuntert einfach mal drauf los zu tanzen, als sie gerade tanzen wollte und er zufällig den Raum betreten hatte.

Damals hatte er davon noch nichts gewusst und es war das erste mal gewesen, dass er sie hatte tanzen sehen. Bei zweiten mal war sie wütend gewesen. Auf James. Und sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass Remus ebenfalls in dem Raum war, in dem sie auch war und hatte ohne ihn zu bemerken vor sich hin getanzt, die Wut aus sich heraus getanzt. Sie wusste bis jetzt noch nicht, dass er sie damals beobachtet hatte.

Nach einer Doppelstunde Arithmantik bzw. Wahrsagen trafen sie sich alle vor dem Klassenzimmer für Verwandlung wieder. Sirius gab lachend Drewson's Vorhersage über Peter zum besten und wie sie später in der Stunde von Peter vorhergesagt bekommen hatte, dass sie wohl bald mit einem rosa Hut durchs Schloss wandern würde. Drewson diese Vorhersage aber nur stirnrunzelnd widerlegt habe, da sie weder einen rosa Hut besäße, noch jemals durchs Schloss wandern würde. Denn dort gäbe es ja zu viele Schüler, die von der Kunst des Wahrsagens ja nicht viel wissen würden. „So wie wir halt!" hatte Sirius noch lachend hinzugefügt, dann hatte McGonagall auch schon die Tür geöffnet und sie in den Klassenraum eingelassen.

xXx

Verwandlung, Klassenzimmer, Prof. McGonagall:

Nachdem sie sich alle auf ihre Plätze gesetzt hatten – Gryffindors auf der einen, Slytherins auf der anderen – begann McGonagall mit ihren, im Gegensatz zu Drewson's, kurzen einleitenden Worten: „Willkommen zu Ihren siebten und letzten Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Wie Sie ja alle wissen werden Sie am Ende des Jahres die UTZ Prüfungen ablegen und bis dahin haben wir viel zu tun: alte Zauber wiederholen, ein paar neue lernen. Ich bitte Sie nun immer zu zweit in eine Gruppe zu gehen und folgende Zauber zu wiederholen!" Beim letzten Satz hatte sie mit dem Zauberstab auf die Tafel gedeutet, wo eine kleine Liste mit Zaubern erschien.

Während sie sich lärmend in besagte zweier Gruppen begaben, verteilten zwei Schüler aus der ersten Reihe verschiedene Gegenstände, die sie verzaubern und auch wieder entzaubern mussten. James machte eine Gruppe mit Sirius, Lily eine mit Alex, Sam mit Alice, einem anderen Mädchen aus Gryffindor und Remus erbarmte sich schließlich mit Peter eine Gruppe zu bilden. Sonst würde der arme wahrscheinlich noch vor McGonagalls Augen zaubern müssen und das wäre wohl keine gute Idee.

Wenigstens mussten sie heute nicht ihr Gegenüber verzaubern, denn das wäre zumindest dann nicht gut ausgegangen, wenn Peter versucht hätte Remus zu verzaubern. Aber heute waren ja nur Trinkpokale in Taschenuhren, Mäuse in Tintenfässer, Frösche in Eisskulpturen und noch ein paar weitere kleine Dinge dran, die sie alle einigermaßen beherrschten dran.

Am Ende der Stunde verkündete Prof. McGonagall, dass sie morgen erst einmal noch einen neuen Spruch lernen würden und danach wieder eine Weile wiederholen würden. Dies wäre sozusagen erstmal nur die Stunde zum „aufwärmen" gewesen.

Die restlichen Stunden an diesem Tag verliefen auch nicht viel spannender, nur in Zaubertränke hatte es Tatze zwischendurch geschafft Lily eine halbe Wellhornschnecke an den Kopf zu werfen, mit der er eigentlich hatte James treffen wollen.

Alles verteidigen half nichts, Lily schnauzte Sirius trotzdem zusammen: „Du nichtsnutziger, nervtötender, absolut unausstehliche Mistkerl! Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, du..." verzweifelt suchte sie nach einem Wort, da ihr allerdings in dem Moment kein passendes Wort einfiel, wandte sie sich schließlich wutschnaubend wieder ab und beschäftigte sich wieder mit dem Heiltrank, der in ihrem Kessel vor sich hinbrodelte. Wenigstens hatte ihr Trank die gewünschte Farbe, ganz im Gegenteil zu den Tränken von James und Sirius. James' Trank war nicht so wie vorgeschrieben hellblau, sondern hatte er die Farbe getrocknetem Schlammes angenommen, Sirius' Trank dagegen war hellgelb und Peter's Trank hatte in etwa die Dichte von Zement angenommen, hatte allerdings einen knallroten Farbton.

„Also, ich glaube wir haben wieder irgendwas falsch gemacht..." grinste James und warf einen Blick in Remus' Kessel, dessen Inhalt Königsblau war. „Deiner ist wenigstens blau..." grinste er und füllte ein wenig seines Trankes in eine Phiole und gab sie bei Professor Slughorn ab. Die anderen taten es ihm gleich und als Lily ihren Trank abgab, bekam sie auch gleich noch 10 Punkte dafür zugeteilt, dass der Trank die richtige Farbe hatte. Sie war in dieser Stunde die einzigste gewesen, die es geschafft hatte und das obwohl sie zwischendurch von Sirius abgelenkt worden war.

* * *

_Hoffe es gefiehl,_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi_

_P.S. Wie immer, wenn ihr wollt, dann reviewt doch bitte!_


	6. Dancing

_Anmerkung:_ _Wie immer. (Fast) keiner der Charas gehört mir, sondern JKR. Ich verdiene kein Gels hiermit._

_Zu den Reviews:_

_Ich mach das jetzt mal allgemein, stand ja nicht viel drinnen..._

_Ein großes Danke also an die beiden, die zum letzten Chap reviewt haben, ich hab auch schön brav weitergeschrieben!_

_Und hier ist es: _

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 6**

_(Dancing...)_

Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, nach dem Abendessen:

Nacheinander betraten die Marauder den Raum und wandten sich gleich darauf den Sesseln vor dem Kamin zu. Zwei Erstklässler saßen auf ihren Stammplätzen, aber nachdem James' und Sirius' einmal schief angesehen hatten waren sie auch schon schnell verschwunden. Sie hatten jedoch nicht mit Lily gerechnet, die alles mitbekommen hatte und sich sogleich für die Erstklässler einsetzte. Wie konnte Potter es nur wagen?

„Potter, Black! Was soll das? Die beiden waren zuerst da, also lasst ihnen gefälligst auch ihre Plätze!" schnaubte sie.

„Die beiden? Zuerst hier? Entschuldige bitte, aber DAS stimmt nicht. Das sind unsere Plätze seit der ersten Klasse und wie du ja weißt sind wir jetzt siebte und die da" James deutete fuchtelnd auf die beiden verschreckt aussehenden Erstklässler „sitzen heute das erste mal hier. Also jetzt nochmal: Wer war jetzt zuerst hier?"

„Ich rede von heut Abend und nicht von den ganzen letzten Schuljahren, du aufgeblasenes Etwas!" ereiferte sich Lily.

„DU nennst MICH aufgeblasenes Etwas? Was bist du denn bitte dann? Lily, die Samariterin, die sich für alles und jeden einsetzt, egal wie klein oder jung oder dumm oder welches Haus?" kam darauf die giftige Antwort von James zurück. Sirius sah derweil von Lily zu James und ließ sich dann schulterzuckend auf einem der Sessel nieder.

„Ja, ich setze mich für jeden ein, außer DICH UND SIRIUS! IHR SEID UNMÖGLICH UND ZU BLÖD DAS EINZUGESTEHEN!" brüllte sie auf einmal los.

„DU NENNST MICH UND SIRIUS UNMÖGLICH UND BLÖD? NA WARTE DU..." Ja, was du...fieberhaft überlegte er und ließ es dann einfach so dahin gestellt.

„Worauf denn?" fragte sie ihn zuckersüß, man sah ihre Augen jedoch noch immer wütend, nein zornig blitzen.

James schnaubte sie wutentbrannt an und zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Zum Beispiel darauf, dass ich dir nen Fluch auf den Hals hetz."

Auch Lily hatte ihren Zauberstab gezogen und wartete darauf, dass James etwas tat, irgendwas. Gerade als er Luft holte und etwas sagen wollte, sprang Sirius auf und umrundete schnell den Sessel um James in den Weg zu springen.

„Leute," sagte er an beide gewandt, „ihr seid Schulsprecher. Wenn ihr euch gleich gegenseitig in aller Öffentlichkeit an die Gurgel geht, macht euch das jeder nach, weil ihr die Vorbilder aller seid und die Schule steht gleich nicht mehr, nur wegen euch bzw. zwei Erstklässlern, die übrigens aussehen, als würden sie sich gleich vor Angst in die Hose machen oder so was. Also wenn ihr euch schon gegenseitig umbringen wollt, dann bitte da, wo es keiner mitbekommt und da, wo wir danach nicht aufräumen müssen. Hab nämlich keine Lust eure toten Körper wegzuräumen. Alles klar, Krone?" wandte er sich nun doch direkt an James und stellte sich ihm ins Blickfeld, damit er ihn ansehen musste. „OKAY?" fragte er nun nochmal mit Nachdruck, da James keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Schließlich schnaubte er doch kurz auf und Sirius nahm das als ein „Ja." und er drehte sich zu Lily um.

„Von dir auch ein okay?" Diese nickte, schließlich hatte er ja auch recht, was hatte sie sich nur dabei gedacht, sich fast mit James mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum zu duellieren? „Gut", sagte Sirius noch knapp und ging dann nach oben in den Schlafsaal, wobei er James mit sich zog. Lily sah ihm einen Moment noch zornig hinterher und ging dann aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer...

Als James nochmal kurz hinter sich blickte bemerkte er, dass Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung Korridor verlassen hatte. Auch Remus und Peter hatten das mitbekommen und als sie alle vier oben im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren, fragte er die anderen verwirrt: „Wo ist sie denn jetzt nochmal hin?"

Keiner sagte etwas und schließlich zuckte Remus kurz mit den Schultern und meinte schlicht: „Schätze mal, sie ist tanzen..." Wonach ihn alle nur noch verwirrter ansahen. Tanzen? Wieso zum Teufel tanzen?

Sam und Alex hatten Lily's und James' Streit beide mitbekommen und sahen nun erst Lily und dann den Maraudern hinterher. „Ich geh Lily suchen..." murmelte Alex schließlich und ging in die Richtung in die Lily verschwunden war. Sam überlegte kurz und folgte ihr dann.

Zu zweit liefen sie den Korridor entlang, den kurz zuvor auch Lily entlang gegangen war. Nur wo war sie hin? Weder im Gang vor ihr, noch in einem der Gänge die nach links oder rechts weggingen sahen sie Lily.

Schließlich öffneten sie einfach mal die eine oder andere Tür und schließlich standen sie vor einem normalerweise leeren Klassenzimmer: „Also wenn sie jetzt nicht hier ist, gehen wir zurück bevor wir noch erwischt werden..." bestimmte Alex und auf ein Nicken Sam's öffnete sie die Tür.

Lily erstarrte in ihrer Bewegung als sie hörte wie sich die Tür öffnete. Gerade hatte sie sich einen CD-Player herbeigezaubert und hatte gerade die Musik anmachen wollen, als sie das leise Knarzen vernahm. ‚Ein Lehrer!' fuhr ihr durch den Kopf und schuldbewusst drehte sie sich zur Tür um. Aber da war kein Lehrer, sondern es waren Alex uns Sam. Schnell gestikulierte sie ihnen hereinzukommen und die Tür zu schließen. „Mann, habt ihr mich erschreckt, warum seid ihr mir gefolgt?"

„Ganz einfach, wir wollten einfach nur wissen, dass es dir gut geht und sind dir deshalb hinterher..." antwortete Sam leichthin und warf dann einen neugierigen Blick auf den Player. „Was hattest du gerade vor?" fragte sie dann auch von ihrer Neugierde getrieben und auch Alex sah man an, dass es sie interessierte.

„Naja, wisst ihr, es ist so..." setzte Lily an und nach einer kurzen Pause sprach sie auch weiter: „...ich tanze für mein Leben gerne. Ob Jazz-Dance, Hip Hop, Ballett, Standarttänze oder einfach eine wilde Mischung daraus. Aber seitdem ich auf Hogwarts bin hab ich praktisch keine Zeit mehr dazu und deshalb such ich mir halt manchmal nen Raum und tanz einfach drauf los...vor allem dann wenn ich wütend bin oder total happy, aber manchmal auch einfach so." erklärte sie dann und sah die beiden schuldbewusst an. Schließlich waren die beiden schon seit der ersten Klasse ihre besten Freundinnen und sie hatte ihnen nie etwas davon erzählt.

„Du kannst tanzen? Warum hast du uns noch nie was davon erzählt?" fragte Alex, aber es schien sie nicht wirklich sehr zu stören, dass ihr Lily nie etwas davon erzählt hatte. Eher sah sie begeistert aus, dass Lily anscheinend so gut tanzen konnte. „Willst du uns nicht vielleicht mal was vor tanzen?"

Lily lächelte auf und meinte dann fröhlich, anscheinend hatte sie den vorhergehenden Streit mit Potter schon wieder vergessen: „Ja, ich kann tanzen und wenn es denn sein muss zeig ich euch auch mal was. Tut mir leid, dass ich euch das all die Jahre nicht gesagt hab, dass ich so gerne tanz."

„Kein Problem." grinste Alex und fügte schelmisch grinsend hinzu „Schließlich willst du uns ja jetzt vor tanzen. Und wenn's uns gefällt bringst du's uns einfach mal bei."

Lily lachte kurz. War ja klar gewesen, dass eine solche Idee von Alex kam.

Sie drehte sich zum CD-Spieler um und schaltete ihn an. Nicht besonders laut, sonst hätte man ihn von außen gehört, sondern gerade so, dass sie ihn hörte und ihren Tanz der Musik anpassen konnte. Es war eine Mischung aus schnelleren und langsameren Stücken in einem langen Lied zusammen geschnitten. Als das Lied geendet hatte drehte sich Lily leicht lächelnd zu Alex uns Sam um und bemerkte, wie sie sie die ganze Zeit angesehen hatten. Alex stand der Mund noch immer offen und schien sprachlos zu sein, Sam jedoch platzte laut heraus: „Das war genial Lily, du tanzt total toll! Alles sieht einfach und fließend aus, richtig toll!" staunte sie und Alex konnte nachdem sie den Mund endlich geschlossen hatte auch nur noch zustimmend nicken.

Es war wirklich atemberaubend gewesen, dieser schnelle Wechsel aus Sprüngen, Wirbeln, Drehungen und diversen Fußfolgen, alles passend aufeinander abgestimmt und das obwohl sie jedes mal anders auf ein Lied tanzte, soweit sie nicht eine Choreografie einstudierte, was allerdings seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen war.

Endlich hatte Alex ihre Stimme wiedergefunden: „Wow, Lily. Du MUSST uns einfach ein bisschen was beibringen! Du kannst klasse tanzen, Sam ein bisschen und ich gar nicht. Das müssen wir ändern. Also das, dass ich überhaupt nicht tanzen kann." grinste sie und sah Lily bettelnd an. Und sie lies sich erweichen.

„Na, gut, aber heute fangen wir nicht mehr damit an, denn a) ist es inzwischen total spät, b) war das Lied total lang und ich bin total k.o., c) muss ich mir mal überlegen was ich dir bzw. euch zuerst beibringe und d) muss ich überlegen, wo wir das am besten machen, denn hier ist es eigentlich ziemlich blöd, da man noch nicht mal die Musik laut aufdrehen kann..."

„JA!" freute sich Alex und auch Sam konnte man ansehen, dass sie die Idee mit dem tanzen gar nicht mal so schlecht fand. „Hey Lily, ich glaub wenn du das offiziell machen würdest, also praktisch einen Tanzclub in der Schule aufmachen würdest, hättest du ganz schön viele Leute, die mitmachen würden. Ist zwar dein und unser letztes Jahr, aber ein klein wenig Tanzerfahrung ist ja immer gut und wenn's gut laufen würde könntest du ja jemand anderem, der noch länger hier an der Schule ist und gut tanzt die Verantwortung übertragen. Dann könnte die ganze Sache auch weiterlaufen..." sinnierte Sam vor sich hin und Alex fiel begeistert ein: „Man könnte am Abschlussball eine Choreografie aufführen. Sozusagen als Überraschung für alle Nichtbeteiligten. Würde garantiert gut ankommen und diejenigen im Tanzclub, die nicht mitmachen wollten hätten dann halt einfach mal Pech gehabt..."

Lily hatte derweil den CD-Player wieder weggehext und versuchte nun die beiden zu stoppen: „Nur weil ich gesagt hab, dass ich euch zeig wie es geht, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich der ganzen Schule zeig wie es geht. Ist zwar eine klasse Idee, aber zum einen wissen wir gar nicht ob wir das genehmigt bekommen würden und zum anderen wäre es wahrscheinlich ein riesengroßer Reinfall und keiner würde mitmachen wollen..."

„Ach Quatsch, da würden garantiert viele mitmachen! Und wegen der Genehmigung können wir ja mal McGonagall fragen." tat Alex Lily's Einwände ab und grinste als sie Lily's Blick bemerkte: hoffnungsvoll, gespannt und überrumpelt zugleich. Es sah aus als wäre sie hin und her gerissen, ob sie dem zustimmen solle oder nicht, denn eigentlich hatte sie ja auch ohne einen Tanzklub genug für die UTZ'e zu tun...

„Komm schon, Lily!" bettelte Alex, ihr schien der Plan immer besser zu gefallen. Als die angesprochene aber nichts sagte wandte sich Alex Sam zu und meinte grinsend: „Was wettest du, wie lange wir brauchen um sie zu überreden?"

Sam erwiderte das Grinsen und sah zu Lily um dann leise zu Alex zu sagen: „Nicht lange. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange, aber sehr lange kann es nicht dauern."

Obwohl Sam es leise gesagt hatte, hatte Lily es gehört und sie lächelte leicht. Warum kannten die beiden sie nur so genau? Warum wussten sie nur immer, dass sie leicht zu überreden war und das vor allem dann, wenn es um etwas ging was ihr großen Spaß machte, wie in diesem Fall das Tanzen?

„Leute, ich glaube wir sollten mal wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum..." sagte sie deshalb leichthin und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Niemand war zu sehen und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm.

Mehrere Male kam es Lily so vor als höre sie Schritte, doch da die beiden anderen anscheinend nichts hörten, liefen sie einfach weiter. Sie bogen um die letzte Ecke und...

„Ahhhhh!"

* * *

_Das wars dann mal wieder von mir, wer will soll doch bitte reviewn, ich freu mich tierisch über sowas. Vor allem, wenn mehr drinnen steht, als "Schreib schnell weiter", aber sogar darüber freu ich mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi _


	7. Potter again

_Anmerkung: Wie immer: Die Charas gehören größtenteils JKR und ich verdiene kein Geld mit der FF..._

_Zu den Reviews: Irre ich mich oder sind das drei neue Reviewer? Auf jedenfall ein großes Dankeschön, und reviewt doch bitte bei dem Chap hier auch -gg-.

* * *

**Kapitel 7**_

_(Potter again...)_

„Ahhhhh!" schrie Lily auf, als sie von hinten gepackt wurde, dann hielt ihr auch schon jemand den Mund zu. Sie sah im Augenwinkel, dass es Sam und Alex ähnlich erging, konnte aber nicht erkennen wer sie und die beiden anderen so gefangen hielt.

„Mhm mhm mhhh!" eigentlich hatte sie ja ‚Lass mich los!' sagen wollen, doch irgendwie war es wohl nicht so ganz rübergekommen, denn nichts tat sich. Irgendjemand von den dreien, die sie, Alex und Sam festhielten sagte leise das Passwort zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum. Also konnte es auf jeden Fall schonmal nur ein Gryffindor sein. Aber wer? Wer zum Henker würde sie so knapp vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum fangen und dann die letzten paar Meter so in den Gemeinschaftsraum bringen?

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen wurden die Griffe der drei „Festnehmer" gelöst und alle drei vorher „Gefangenen" drehten sich abrupt zu ihnen um.

„Was zum...?" wollte Lily auch schon losbrüllen und sah Potter vor sich stehen.

„Wieso seid ihr...?" versuchte sie es erneut, doch irgendwie schaffte sie es nicht einen klaren Gedanken zu bekommen. Warum? Wieso? Was zum...? Was hatten sie draußen gesucht?

James grinste als er bemerkte, dass Lily keinen klaren Satz herausbekam und fing dann an zu erklären.

"Nachdem ihr eine Stunde, nachdem du wutentbrannt verschwunden warst, noch immer nicht zurück gekehrt wart, haben wir beschlossen nach euch zu suchen. Bis wir euch dann gefunden hattet wart ihr schon wieder auf dem Rückweg hierher, aber anscheinend habt ihr nicht bemerkt, dass euch Filch auf dem Fuß war, also haben wir uns gedacht, Filch eine falsche Fährte zu legen wäre angebracht und haben seine Katze in eine dieser schönen Ritterrüstungen, die überall herumstehen, gesteckt. Das Viech hat natürlich gemaunzt wie noch was und Filch ist hin um sie da raus zu holen. Wir sind dann also weiter hinter euch her und allzu lange hilft so ein Ablenkungsmanöver auch nicht. Ihr seid da so ziemlich laut den Korridor entlang und Filch war schon wieder ziemlich nah an uns rangekommen. Damit ihr nicht mehr so laut seid, haben wir euch halt kurzerhand mal gepackt und haben euch hier reingeschleppt...ich glaub aber Filch hat gecheckt, dass noch jemand draußen war, schließlich musstest du ja unbedingt nochmal losschreien, Evans." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar und es stand wieder mehr ab als vorher.

Die ganze Zeit während er es erzählt hatte, hatte Lily versucht ihn zu unterbrechen, aber entweder er hatte es nicht zugelassen oder sie hatte wieder abgebrochen. Warum hatte er nach ihr gesucht? Warum hatten sie ihnen geholfen? Und noch weitere Fragen schwirrten ihr im Kopf herum.

James stand eine Weile nur da und sah sie nachdenklich an. Sollte er ihr erzählen, dass er, Remus und Sirius ihr die ganze Zeit beim tanzen zugesehen hatten oder nicht? Er entschied sich für das ‚oder nicht', sonst hätte er ihr auch vom Tarnumhang und der Karte erzählen müssen und das wollte er nicht. Noch nicht.

Lily hatte noch immer nichts gesagt, sondern hatte sie drei, also ihn, Remus und Sirius angesehen. Ein unheilvoller Gesichtsausdruck machte sich breit und es dauerte nicht lange und der Vulkan brach wieder aus, zwar nicht so laut, aber dennoch noch heftig genug und es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und die anderen im Turm wären aufgewacht, vielleicht waren es ja auch ein paar, Lily war sich nicht sicher und es war ihr auch egal: „Und anstatt einfach mal von vorne zu kommen oder einen leise zu rufen um vor Filch zu warnen, haltet ihr es besser, euch von hinten ran zu schleichen und einen gefangen zu nehmen wie eine Geisel?" fauchte sie wütend und brodelte unheilvoll vor sich hin.

„Naja, wir haben euch aber hier drin gleich wieder losgelassen..." konnte James nur zu seiner Verteidigung sagen und ihm fiel bei Lily's Gesichtsausdruck auf, dass das wohl nicht reich würde. Wenn jetzt die anderen nicht um sie herumgestanden hätten, dann hätte er sich vielleicht sogar entschuldigt, aber in diesem Fall ging das einfach nicht. Nicht vor seinem besten Freund, was würde er nur von ihm denken und Remus, bei dem wäre es auch nicht besser. Also hielt er einfach den Mund und sah sie nur reuevoll an.

Lily schnaubte noch einmal wütend auf und stapfte dann in den Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. James sah ihr bewundernd hinterher. Ihre dunkelroten Haare, wie sie so um ihr zorniges, aber dennoch wunderhübsches Gesicht gelegen hatten, ihre smaragdgrünen Augen, die so zornig blitzten und der ganze Rest von ihr natürlich auch... Er seufzte kurz und dachte daran, wie sehr er sie liebte, aber sie ihn nicht. Warum war immer nur alles so kompliziert?

Kichernd folgte ihr Alex, sie nahm den Jungs nicht übel was sie getan hatten und Lily's Reaktion darauf war mal wieder eines gewesen: typisch.

„Ihr seid unmöglich!" lachte Sam Sirius zu und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss. „Gute Nacht, ihr drei und stellt nicht mehr allzu viel Blödsinn an heute Nacht, sonst bekommt Lily noch nen echten Tobsuchtanfall... Bis jetzt hat sie sich ja immer noch zurückgehalten, fragt mich aber nicht wie sie es geschafft hat, es zu unterdrücken!"

Jetzt folgte sie den beiden nach oben in den Schlafsaal und die drei Marauder gingen – nachdem Sirius Sam noch einen Moment nachgesehen hatte – in ihren Schlafsaal, zogen sich lachend und noch immer rumblödelnd aus bzw. um und legten sich in ihre Betten.

„Wie kann er nur, wie kann er nur!" regte sich Lily, inzwischen im Schlafsaal angekommen auf und gleich darauf kam auch schon Alex und danach Sam. Noch immer wütend verschwand Lily im Bad und putzte sich Zähne. Als sie zurückkam, hatten sich die anderen schon umgezogen und sofort war Sam im Bad verschwunden.

Lily zog sich um und schmiss sich dann auf ihr Bett, zog die Vorhänge etwas heftig zu und hatte auf einmal einen davon in der Hand. „Shit" entfuhr es ihr und sie wollte den Zauberstab zur Hand nehmen, um es wieder zu richten. Aber wie normalerweise gewohnt lag er nicht auf dem Nachttisch. Verwirrt sah sich Lily im Raum um und da gerade Sam wiedergekommen und Alex ins Bad verschwunden war fragte sie Sam „Sag mal, hast du meinen Zauberstab gesehen? Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich ihn auf den Tisch hier gelegt hab!"

„Er ist weg? Wie gibt's denn das? Schau mal unter dem Bett vielleicht ist er ja da..." auch suchend sah sich Sam im Raum um.

Lily hatte inzwischen nachgesehen und antwortete mit leicht panischer Stimme: „Nein, hier ist er auch nicht. Wo ist das Ding?"

„Welches Ding?" hörte sie Alex fragen und Lily antwortete verzweifelt „Mein Zauberstab natürlich!"

Jetzt begann sich auch Alex umzusehen, aber auch sie entdeckte ihn nicht. „Vielleicht ist er ja im Gemeinschaftsraum?" mutmaßte sie und verschwand nach unten. Lily sah kurz an sich runter, naja war jetzt auch egal. Das Top hatte zwar auch schon mal bessere Tage erlebt und die Shorty sicher auch, aber es gab wirklich schlimmeres. Zum Beispiel einen verschwundenen Zauberstab.

Schnell ging sie Alex hinterher und auch Sam ließ wieder nicht lange auf sich warten.

Doch auch hier fanden sie ihn nicht. Wo war er nur? Langsam stiegen Lily Tränen in die Augen. Ihr Zauberstab war weg, eines der wichtigsten Utensilien einer Hexe oder eines Zauberers. Und Geld um sich einen neuen zu kaufen hatte sie nicht und nach dem letzten Streit mit ihren Eltern und auch ihrer Schwester hatte sie eigentlich nicht vor, sie gleich wieder nach Geld für einen neuen zu fragen-

Jäh wurde sie von ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als sie ein lautes Poltern auf der Treppe hörte. Sie sah sich um und sah James. In Boxershort. NUR in Boxershort. Sie schluckte, als sie seinen angedeuteten Waschbrettbauch erblickte und musste sich zusammenreißen um ihn nicht einfach so anzustarren.

James hatte ihren Blick aber sehr wohl bemerkt und zwar mit Genugtuung. Erst dann fiel ihm wieder ein warum er runter gekommen war. „Sagt mal, was macht ihr hier eigentlich? Das klingt als würd hier ne Herde Hippogreife oder sowas in der Art und Größenordnung durchfegen..."

Als Lily nichts sagte, rollte Alex kurz mit den Augen und suchte den Raum nach einem Fleck ab, den sie noch nicht durchsucht hatten und meinte dabei „Lily's Zauberstab ist weg..."

James hatte die ganze Zeit zu Lily gesehen. Sie sah toll aus in dem Shorty und dem Top. Erst langsam registrierte er was Alex gesagt hatte. „Dein Zauberstab ist weg? Oh-o. Wo hattest du ihn denn das letzte mal?" fragte er Lily vorsichtig. Sie war heute schon oft genug wegen ihm in die Luft gegangen. Nochmal musste nicht sein.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau. Ich dachte eigentlich ich hätte ihn vorhin als ich hoch bin auf den Nachttisch gelegt, da war er aber nicht und sonst auch nirgendwo im Schlafsaal. Hier ist er auch nirgendwo...also muss er irgendwo draußen im Korridor liegen oder in dem Zimmer wo wir waren..." antwortete sie zögerlich. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob er ihnen wirklich beim Suchen helfen wollte, aber zumindest war er noch nicht wieder nach oben in seinen Schlafsaal verschwunden.

„Dann würde ich mal so behaupten müssen wir nach draußen in den Korridor und ihn suchen. Da ich nicht denke, dass wir so aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum wollen," er sah Lily und ihre Kleidung an und dachte dabei daran, was er denn alles anhatte „würde ich vorschlagen, dass sich jeder schnell was überzieht und dann treffen wir uns gleich wieder hier. Ok?"

Lily nickte zustimmend und ihr wurde klar, dass er sie in diesem Aufzug gesehen hatte. Oh Gott, wie peinlich! Hätte sie sich doch wie vorher überlegt etwas übergezogen, dann wäre es nicht passiert. Aber gut sah er doch aus, so oben ohne...

Lily schüttelte den Kopf über solche Gedanken, schlüpfte schnell in Jeans und Pullover und flitzte wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo James schon wartete. Wenig später waren auch Sam und Alex wieder da und sie stiegen nacheinander aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

Sie hörten, wie die Fette Dame laut aufschnarchte und dann in die Dunkelheit fragte: „Wer zum Henker ist jetzt schon wieder so spät unterwegs?" Sie bekam keine Antwort und sah auch nicht, wer da war, da sie alle wohlweislich die Zauberstäbe nicht entzündet hatten.

Als sie etwa an der Stelle angekommen waren, an der die Marauder (mit Ausnahme Peter) die Mädchen „gefangen" hatten, entzündeten sie die Zauberstäbe doch und suchten den Boden ab. Hatte er, James, es nicht vorhin leise klappern gehört, als er Lily festgehalten hatte?

Sie suchten etwa fünf Minuten an der Stelle, dann fiel James etwas ein. Der Wandvorhang!

Hinter dem Vorhang befand sich ein Geheimgang, vielleicht war der Zauberstab ja dort hinein gerollt? Sachte schob er den Vorhang beseite und leuchtete vorsichtig in den Gang, der sich auftat. Kein Filch, keine Mrs. Norris, kein Peeves oder sonstiger Geist. das war schon mal gut.

Er leuchtete auf den Boden und erkannte ein längliches Stück Holz – einen Zauberstab! Lily's Zauberstab.

Schnell hob er ihn auf und kam wieder aus dem Gang. Die anderen waren noch immer dort, wo sie zuvor auch gesucht hatten, nur war Lily inzwischen mutlos an der Wand hinabgesunken und hatte die Knie an sich rangezogen.

„Lily! Ich hab hier was für dich..." er hielt ihr den Stab hin und ihre Augen begannen wieder zu leuchten.

„Danke, James, du bist meine Rettung! Ich hätte kein Geld gehabt mir einen neuen zu kaufen!" Warum erzählte sie ihm das alles und seit wann nannte sie ihn JAMES?

Auch ihm war es aufgefallen, wie sie ihn genannt hatte und er war angenehm überrascht, aber er sagte nichts dazu. Stattdessen hielt er ihr die Hand hin und half ihr auf die Beine, als sie überraschenderweise seine Hand nahm. Einen Moment standen sie sich ziemlich nahe und sie sahen sich direkt in die Augen.

„Danke" flüsterte Lily nochmal und da Alex gerade ansetzte um anzufangen um zu nörgeln, warum sie denn noch hier waren, nachdem sie ja jetzt den Zauberstab wiederhatten, zog Lily sie mit sich fort zum Portrait der Fetten Dame.

„Neeeein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!"

* * *

_Bitte bitte bitte reviewt, ich freu mich schon drauf!_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi_


	8. Sittin', waitin', wishin'

_Anmerkung:__ Wie immer... Die Charas sind größtenteils nicht mir und ich verdiene kein Geld hiermit..._

_Zu den Reviews:_

**_An sophie: _**_Tja, so bin ich nunmal...und hier ist endlich das neue Chap._

_**An Mwave: **Bitte für das letzte Chap und jetzt ist ja auch endlich wieder ein neues da._

_**An Mrs.Potter-Evans: **Dankeschön, jetzt erfährst du auch wie's weitergeht!_

_Und jetzt das worüber ich die ganze Zeit rede:_

* * *

**Kapitel 8**

_(Sittin', waitin', wishin')_

„Neeeein! Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein!" rief Alex entsetzt und starrte auf den leeren Rahmen des Portraits. „Wo ist sie hin, verdammt? Ich will nicht die ganze Nacht hier draußen verbringen!"

Lily stöhnte nur auf. Es war ja klar gewesen, dass es noch nicht genug Probleme an diesem Abend gegeben hatte. Wenn schon, dann richtig, war ja anscheinend die Devise...

James und Sam traten von hinten an sie ran und betrachteten ebenfalls das Bild ohne die Fette Dame. „Ich schätze mal, das werden wir aber müssen, Alex...oder zumindest so lange, bis die Fette Dame wieder da ist..." nur knapp konnte sich James ein Grinsen verkneifen.

Sam bemerkte es und rollte nur genervt mit den Augen, manchmal nervten James und Sirius echt, aber eigentlich war das jetzt nicht der rechte Zeitpunkt dazu. „Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte sie also die anderen Anwesenden und sah einen nach dem anderen an.

„Hier warten?" schlug Lily vor, aber sofort fiel James ihr ins Wort, wofür Lily ihn mit einem Blick ansah, als hätte sie soeben in einen sauren Apfel gebissen: „Damit uns dann irgendjemand hier findet, von dem wir eigentlich nicht gefunden werden wollten oder was? Ne du, darauf hab ich keine Lust...wenn ich nicht mit euch hier stehen würde, sondern mit den anderen Maraudern hier stehen würde, wüsste ich wohin wir könnten, aber mit euch kann ich da nicht hin. Wir wär's erst mal mit dem Geheimgang und es geht immer mal wieder einer nachgucken, ob sie inzwischen da ist?"

Scheinbar richtig begeistert von seiner Idee, nahm er Sam's und Alex' Hand und zog sie mit sich zum Wandvorhang, hinter dem er schon Lily's Zauberstab gefunden hatte. Lily wurde gerade noch von Alex mitgezogen und gleich darauf stolperten sie einer nach dem anderen in den dunklen Geheimgang hinein. Soweit sie die Zauberstäbe noch nicht an hatten, entzündeten sie ihn jetzt, so wie es Lily tat.

„Lumos!" murmelte und ihr Zauberstab fing auch sogleich an zu leuchten. Sie ließ das Licht über die Wände gleiten und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, aber viel war es nicht. Wände, Wände und hinter und vor sich nur ein dunkles Nichts...

xXx

„Woher kennt ihr eigentlich die ganzen Geheimgänge?" hörte sie Alex James vor sich fragen.

„Tja weißt du, das kann ich dir leider nicht sagen, das ist ein Berufsgeheimnis..." zwar konnte Lily James nicht sehen, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, als würde er vor sich hin grinsen.

„Hör auf so dumm zu grinsen, Potter. Dass ich nicht lache...Berufsgeheimnis!" fauchte sie deshalb in die Richtung in der sie James vermutete.

Auf einmal leuchtete ihr ein Zauberstab direkt ins Gesicht und gleichzeitig hörte sie James' Stimme: „Und ich dachte, du wärst vielleicht doch ein wenig nett..." meinte er im Bezug auf das ‚Danke' von vorhin. „Aber anscheinend hab ich mich getäuscht..."

Darauf schnaubte Lily nur kurz und nach einem Moment nichts tun, bat sie ihn mit – fast – normaler Stimme: „Würdest du bitte den Zauberstab ein Stück runter nehmen? Wenn ich gleich nichts mehr sehe liegt das nur an deiner In-die-Augen-Leuchterei..."

James wandte seinen Zauberstab ab und ließ sich an die Wand gelehnt auf den Boden sinken. Die anderen taten es ihm nach und Lily befiel wieder dieser bohrende Gedanke:

Ja, warum war sie vorhin so anders zu ihm gewesen oder besser warum hatte sie sich „normal" verhalten? Warum hatte sie ihren Blick nicht abwenden können, als sie sich in die Augen gesehen hatten und erst dann, als Alex anfing zu nörgeln, es eben doch tun können?

Verwirrt starrte Lily vor sich hin in die kohlrabenschwarze Dunkelheit. Sie alle hatten vorsichtshalber die Zauberstäbe wieder dazu gebracht nicht zu leuchten, falls denn jemand hier hinein sehen würde. Wie würde das nur aussehen? Zwei Schulsprecher und zwei andere Schüler, allesamt aus Gryffindor in einem Geheimgang?

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde entzündete James seinen Zauberstab wieder und erhob sich. „Ich geh mal nachgucken, ob sie wieder da ist." Und schon war er vorsichtig über Sam und Lily, die beide ihre Beine ausgestreckt hatten, hinübergestiegen und war aus dem Gang verschwunden.

Kurz hatte er Lily's Augen aufblitzen sehen, als er den Zauberstab entzündet hatte und fast hätte er sich wieder, so wie vorher nachdem er ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte, in ihren Augen verloren. In ihren wunderschönen smaragdgrünen Augen...

Kurz darauf war es im Gang wieder dunkel, James war mit dem Zauberstab draußen und die drei Mädchen hatten ja allesamt kein Licht entzündet. Doch auch in der Dunkelheit konnte Lily die Blicke der beiden anderen auf sich spüren.

Schließlich hörte sie Sam langsam fragen: „Sag mal, warum bist du eigentlich immer so zu ihm? So schlimm ist er doch auch wieder nicht... Und schlecht ausschauen tut er ja wohl auch nicht!"

Damit hatte sie recht, schlecht sah er wirklich nicht aus. Sein nackter Oberkörper hatte ihr das vorhin im Gemeinschaftsraum ein weiteres mal klar gemacht.

Da sie nichts sagte, hakte Alex schließlich genauer nach: „Im einem Moment seid ihr total freundlich zueinander – wenn man es denn so nennen darf – und im nächsten streitet ihr euch schon wieder, dass die armen Erstklässler Angst vor euch bekommen. Also wenn irgendwann mal ein Schüler oder eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts kommt, geistig verwirrt und total verängstigt...ich glaub, dann weiß ich den Grund dafür!"

In dem Moment wurde sie durch einen Aufschrei Lily's unterbrochen, denn als Sam versucht hatte Alex zu treten um ihr klar zu machen, dass es reichte, hatte sie anstatt Alex eben Lily erwischt. Was aber bei den Lichtverhältnissen kein Wunder war.

„Na danke, Sam, der Tritt kam jetzt besonders gut..." bedankte sich Lily sarkastisch, aber tatsächlich sagte sie etwas zu dem was die beiden ihr vorwarfen. „Ich weiß es selbst nicht so genau... Irgendwie ist es komisch... Wie ihr schon sagtet in einen Moment so, im anderen ganz anders. Im einen ist er total nett und überhaupt nicht überheblich oder so, dann wieder ist er total arrogant und zerwuschelt ständig sein Haar..."

Eigentlich störte sie an dem Haarewuscheln gar nicht wirklich etwas. Am Anfang, ja. Aber inzwischen hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt und irgendwie gehörte es einfach zu James. Aber irgendwo machte es auch einfach Spaß sich mit ihm darüber zu zanken, dass er eben sein Haar dauernd verwuschelte.

Weder Sam noch Alex sagten noch etwas. Es lag klar auf der Hand: James wollte etwas von Lily, Lily etwas von James, aber beide waren sie zu Stolz es sich einzugestehen, bzw. James schon, er hatte das schon vor Jahren mehr oder weniger, man merkte es ihm an, aber Lily...

Seit James angefangen hatte so sehr für Lily zu schwärmen, hatte sie ihm immer einen Korb gegeben, ihn abgewiesen und ihm sogar ein paar mal eine Ohrfeige verpasst, als es ihr zu viel wurde. Aber manchmal kam es den Freundinnen so vor, als genieße es Lily sich mit James zu zoffen. Vielleicht hatte sie ja regelrecht ein Spiel daraus gemacht? Doch die Antwort wusste nur Lily selbst und diese saß da, im Dunkeln und sagte nichts.

Keiner der drei ahnte auch nur, dass James schon zurück war. Er stand draußen vor dem Wandbehang und hatte ihren leisen Stimmen gelauscht. Die Fette Dame war noch immer nicht da und langsam begann er zu zweifeln, ob sie noch vor dem Morgengrauen wieder auftauchen würde. Die Stimmen verstummten, doch James machte sich noch immer nicht bemerkbar. ‚ ...dann wieder ist er total arrogant und zerwuschelt ständig sein Haar...'

Das konnte sie doch nicht wirklich ernst meinen oder? Er? Arrogant? Ok, manchmal war er wirklich ziemlich Stolz auf etwas und verhielt sich auch so, aber arrogant konnte man das ja wohl nicht nennen und dass er manche Leute eben anders behandelte...das hatte eben seine Gründe, wenn auch nicht für jeden verständlich. Er hatte seine Gründe, warum er die Slytherins so behandelte, wie er es tat und nur eine Person wusste es wirklich genau: Sirius.

Ihm würde er alles anvertrauen und so hatte er es auch damals getan, in dieser dunklen Novembernacht...

Mit geschlossenen Augen, mit dem Rücken an der Wand neben dem Vorhang lehnend erinnerte er sich zurück an die Zeit. An die Zeit in der seine Großeltern getötet wurden, an die Zeit in der er Voldemort Rache schwor, an die Zeit in der alles ganz anders wurde...

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete er seine Augen wieder und hörte er leises Maunzen um die Ecke. Das konnte nur Mrs Norris sein! Er sah dorthin wo er das Maunzen gehört hatte und kurz darauf sah er auch schon das struppige Fell von ihr. Und wo sie war konnte auch Filch bekanntlich nicht weit sein!

Schnell trat er wieder in den Geheimgang hinein und schnitt Alex, die gerade fragen wollte, ob die Fette Dame zurück sei, durch ein scharfes Flüstern die Worte ab. „Mrs. Norris ist da und Filch ist wahrscheinlich auch nicht weit...Ich weiß nicht, ob der Kerl den Gang hier kennt, aber wahrscheinlich ist's besser wenn wir erst mal hier raus verschwinden." Er warf einen kurzen Blick hinter sich zum Vorhang. „Aber nicht da lang" er deutete dabei dorthin, „sondern DA lang!" und dabei deutete er ins Dunkel hinein.

„Oh Shit!" murmelte Alex und sprang auf, zog Sam hoch, während Lily schon aufgestanden war. „James? Wo lang genau?"

„Eben den Gang nach. Gibt nur den einen Weg..." antwortete der Gefragte und fuchtelte mit seinem Zauberstab in die Richtung.

Alex und Sam entzündeten ihre Zauberstäbe wieder und liefen in die angegebene Richtung los. Lily dagegen stand noch immer im Gang herum und zuckte sich nicht. Weder um ihren Zauberstab zu entzünden, noch um sonst etwas zu tun.

James flüsterte ihr energisch zu: „Lily! Jetzt mach schon!"

Wild gestikulierte er wieder in die Richtung in die Sam und Alex schon verschwunden waren und als Lily sich noch immer nicht rührte, schnappte er nach ihrer Hand und hastete so schnell es ging mit dem Licht von einem Zauberstab mit ihr zusammen den Gang entlang.

Nur unbewusst nahm James wahr, dass er sie mit dem Vornamen angeredet hatte, anstatt wie sonst mit dem Nachnamen.

Er warf noch einen Blick hinter sich und bemerkte, wie der Vorhang zur Seite geschoben wurde und jemand mit einer Lampe in den Gang kam. Schnell löschte er das Licht seines Zauberstabs und lief sozusagen blind in der Dunkelheit weiter.

Auch Lily hatte nach hinten gesehen und bemerkt wie Filch den Gang betrat. Erschrocken drehte sie sich wieder um und wollte losrennen, um nicht erwischt zu werden. Schließlich konnte sie sich, noch dazu Schulsprecherin, nicht mitten in der Nacht in einem Gang vom Hausmeister aufsammeln lassen. Das würde Strafarbeit heißen und sie hatte noch nie eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen! Das ging doch einfach nicht!

Aber bevor sie losrennen konnte hatte James sie wieder festgehalten, den Zauberstab gelöscht und war in normalem Tempo und auf leisen Sohlen den Gang weitergelaufen. Sie mussten nur zum Ende kommen, hinaus aus dem Korridor, in den nächsten rein und schon waren sie Filch, sozusagen, los.

Immer mal wieder tapste Lily fast gegen die Wand, James bewahrte sie jedoch immer davor. Er kannte diesen Gang besser als sonst einen in diesem Schloss und konnte ihn auch mit verbundenen Augen ohne Probleme entlang laufen. Was jetzt zum Vorteil wurde.

James zog Lily um eine Ecke, blieb stehen und lauschte. Erst hörten beide nichts, doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihre Hoffnung, Filch abgehängt zu haben, auch schon zu Nichte gemacht. Ein schlurfendes Geräusch und nebenbei ein leises Murmeln. „Ich krieg euch, keine Angst! Ich krieg euch..."

„Na, das werden wir ja sehen!" murmelte James leise und zog Lily im selben Moment weiter.

Lang war der Gang nicht mehr, gleich mussten sie am Ende angekommen sein!

Wieder warf er einen Blick zurück, erkannte eine schaukelnde Lampe und lief schneller. Gleich...und dann hieß es rennen!

* * *

_Hoffe es gefiel, wie immer: Biiiiiiitte reviewt!_

_ Liebe Grüße_

_ Flauschi  
_


	9. In the room of requirement

_Euer Flauschviech ist nach einer Woche Urlaub in Berlin endlich wieder back und hat sich am Sonntag gleich an den PC gesetzt und weitergeschrieben..._

_Anmerkung:__ The same thing as every time...nüx is meins und Geld bekomm ich auch nicht._

_Zu den Reviews: _

**_at Ac.Potterfan: _**_Einfach lesen, lesen, lesen, einfach lesen, lesen, lesen...ähhh...ja, jedenfalls bekommst du es dann mit _

_**at sophie: **Danke, danke, da werd ich doch glatt mal rot...-rot anlauf-... Ich glaub aber ehrlich gesagt, dass das Chap hier nicht ganz so gut ist..._

_**at Anne: **Hey, du bist neu in meiner Reviewer-Liste, oder? -knuddel- Aber belass es ja nicht bei der einen Review, ich will meeeeeehr!_

_**at Grindeloh: **Leuts, ihr seid komisch...die einen behaupten es wäre nicht ausführlich genug, dann schreib ich ausführlicher und dann kommt der nächste daher und sagt es passiert zu wenig...also länger machen wollt ich meine Chaps ja eigentlich nicht, deshalb belass ich es jetzt einfach mal so...Ich hoffe es stört dich nicht zu sehr..._

_**UND HIER IIIIST:****

* * *

**_

**Kapitel 9**

_(In the Room of Requirement)_

Kurz nacheinander stolperten sie aus dem Geheimgang hinaus in den normalen Korridor. Gleichzeitig wandten sie sich nach links um dann wieder zum Gemeinschaftsraum zu gelangen, doch kaum nachdem sie drei Meter gegangen waren, hörten sie ein erfreutes und gehässiges Lachen zugleich. Das konnte nur Filch sein! James blickte über seine Schulter und bekam seine Vermutung nur bestätigt.

„LAUF!" rief er Lily zu und rannte fast im selben Moment auch schon selbst den Korridor entlang. Gleich hinter ihm war Lily und danach mit nur ein paar wenigen Metern Abstand kam auch schon Filch.

Lily hörte James nur „LAUF!" brüllen, im nächsten Moment rannten sie auch schon beide gleichzeitig los. Hinter ihnen her Filch, aber der war lange nicht so schnell wie sie. Aber was wenn er sie beide erkannt hatte? Strafarbeit? Entzug des Schulsprecherpostens?

Lily rannte so schnell sie konnte, doch James war noch immer schneller. Ihm kam das jahrelange Quidditchtraining zugute...

„AHHH!" Erschrocken sprang James im vollen Rennen herum und sah in Lily's Richtung. Aber anstatt sie wie erwartet rennen zu sehen, lag sie der Länge nach auf dem Boden mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Mit einem Satz war James bei ihr, hatte sie hochgezogen, wobei Lily noch mal aufschrie, hochgehoben und war weiter gerannt.

Sie sah nicht so aus, als könne sie noch groß rennen, da war das wohl die einfachste Variante. Und so schwer war sie ja auch wieder nicht. Mit Lily auf den Armen schlitterte er um eine Ecke und flitzte weiter.

Filch war gerade ein ganzes Stück näher herangekommen, das galt es jetzt wieder raus zu holen. Zum Gemeinschaftsraum? Zu riskant, vielleicht war die Fette Dame noch immer nicht da oder Sam und Alex waren gerade dort. Filch geradewegs zu ihnen zu führen war ja auch schlecht – also rannte er um eine weitere Ecke, eine Treppe hinauf und in den nächsten Korridor hinein.

Filch? Nicht in Sichtweite und das obwohl James ja sogar noch jemanden trug. Gegenüber des Wandteppichs von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und seinen Ballett tanzenden Trollen lief er schnell dreimal vor einer absolut leeren Wand hin und her.

„Was zum Henker machst du da?" panisch sah ihn Lily von ihrem Stand- bzw. Liegepunkt an. James schüttelte nur unwirsch den Kopf und im nächsten Moment erschien eine Tür dort, wo vorher nichts gewesen war.

„Was...?" fragte Lily nochmal und wurde durch die Tür getragen. Mit dem Fuß kickte James die Tür zu und ging dann, Lily noch immer auf seinen Armen, auf eine Couch zu, die vor einem Kamin stand. Vollkommen perplex sah Lily sich um. „Wo sind wir?"

James legte sie erst mal sanft auf der Couch ab, setzte sich selbst in einen Sessel, der daneben stand und geruhte sich dann zu sagen: „Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Und was ist das?"

„Ein Raum, der sich in einen gewünschten Raum verwandelt, wenn man, so wie ich gerade, dreimal davor auf und ab läuft." erklärte James und sah Lily fragend an. Sein Blick war eindeutig: Noch Fragen?

„In egal, was man sich wünscht?"

„Ja..."

„Und Filch kann hier nicht rein?" fragte Lily, gerade war ihr nämlich wieder der Hausmeister eingefallen und warum sie durch die Korridore gerannt waren. Im selben Moment kehrte auch der Schmerz wieder zurück. Sie schloss ihre Augen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es tat so höllisch weh.

„Nein..." er hatte sie die ganze Zeit unverwandt angestarrt und sofort bemerkt, als sie die Augen schloss. Auch ihm fiel wieder ein, warum er seine Traumfrau auf Armen durchs Schloss getragen hatte.

Er sprang auf und lief zu ihr. „Lily? Alles ok?"

Wütend öffnete Lily ihre Augen. Er sah wie sie voll Tränen war, anscheinend konnte sie sie nur knapp zurückhalten. Das war Antwort genug.

„Zeig mal her!" forderte er sie energisch auf.

„Nein!"

„Doch! Lily, es tut dir weh, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, also zeig schon her!"

„Nein, verdammt nochmal! Von dir will ich mir nicht helfen lassen und außerdem tut es gar nicht weh!" Doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck strafte sie Lügen. James erkannte genau, dass es sehr wohl wehtat. Sehr sogar.

Er griff vorsichtig nach dem Fuß, den sie an sich rangezogen hatte und vorsichtig festhielt. „Lily!" sagte er nochmal und zog vorsichtig ihre Hand von ihrem Fuß weg.

„James, lass das!" bat sie ihn flehend.

„Es muss sein!" Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und an seinem Blick bemerkte sie, dass er ihr wirklich helfen wollte.

Einen Moment sah sie ihn noch zögernd an, dann hielt sie ihm den Fuß hin. James zog ihr vorsichtig den Schuh aus, wobei Lily zusammenzuckte. Schnell sah er entschuldigend zu Lily und sah die einzelne Träne, die ihr übers Gesicht lief.

Wieder wandte er sich dem Fuß zu, zog ihr auch den Socken aus und begutachtete ihren Knöchel. Der war inzwischen dick angeschwollen und wurde ein wenig blau. Das konnte ja nur wehtun. Gebrochen vielleicht?

Lily hatte die ganze Zeit über die Zähne fest zusammen gepresst und hatte in Richtung Fuß/James geschaut. Wieder biss sie auf ihre Unterlippe und sah auf ihren Fuß. Dick, blau und er schien noch weiter anzuschwellen. Das konnte ja wohl nichts Gutes bedeuten...

In der Hoffnung James wüsste was zu tun sein sah sie ihm ins Gesicht, nicht bewusst, dass ihr inzwischen die Tränen richtig die Wangen runter liefen und dass ihre Augen einen flehenden Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

Wieder sah James kurz zu Lily's Gesicht hoch. Er bemerkte den Ausdruck in ihren Augen, der aber gleich darauf auch schon wieder verschwunden war. Lily bewegte unbewusst ihren Fuß und zuckte zusammen. Vor Schmerz zog sie Luft zwischen den Zähnen durch und fragte dann gepresst: „Also, wie sieht's aus? Hast du ne Idee was los ist? Oder nicht?"

„Ähm, es sieht...blau aus. Ich würd sagen, dass der Knöchel verstaucht oder gebrochen ist, ich tendiere dabei allerdings irgendwie zu gebrochen..."

„Shit...und wie soll ich dann jetzt wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen? Ich kann ja schlecht mitten in der Nacht zu Madame Pomfrey?"

„Am besten bleiben wir erstmal noch hier, Filch schleicht höchstwahrscheinlich immernoch da draußen rum und ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor ihm gleich in die Arme zu laufen, sobald ich aus dem Raum hier gehe. Ich weiß da nen Spruch gegen Brüche und solche Sachen, falls du willst, dass ich..." bot er an und war schon kurz davor den Zauberstab, den er, bevor er Lily hochgehoben und hierher getragen hatte, in seine Umhangtasche gesteckt hatte, herauszuholen und den Zauber zu vollführen.

„Neeeee, lass mal!" schmetterte Lily seine Angebot ab und zog schützend ihren Fuß zu sich ran, was anscheinend nicht sehr gut tat, da sie wieder zusammen zuckte.

„Bist du sicher, dass ich dir nicht helfen soll? Ich kann den Spruch wirklich..."

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir nicht helfen sollst! Ich geh dann einfach morgen früh zu Madame Pomfrey..." meinte Lily und lehnte sich dann an die Couchlehne. „Woher kennst du den Spruch?" fragte sie nun doch.

Vielleicht konnte er ihr ja wirklich helfen.

„Von Madame Pomfrey. Hab mir letztes Jahr beim Quidditch ein paar Knochen gebrochen, als ich mit ausgestreckter Hand voll gegen die Holzbarrikade geflogen bin. Das Spiel haben wir gewonnen, was tut man nicht alles dafür..." schwelgte er in alten Erinnerungen und erinnerte sich dabei an seine Pflichten als Kapitän der Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft. Er musste unbedingt morgen mal einen Termin für die Testspiele festlegen, damit sie trainieren konnten. Ein neuer Jäger musste her und beide Treiber wurden gebraucht. Ansonsten würde er wohl wieder die alte Mannschaft nehmen.

„Naja, jedenfalls hab ich mir halt den Spruch vorsichtshalber mal gemerkt, falls irgendwann nochmal was knochenmäßiges kaputt gehen sollte." fügte er dann noch hinzu.

Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. Jetzt saß man hier rum, schwerverletzt und woran dachte ER? An Quidditch. Das war ja sowas von typisch. Sie schüttelte unwirsch den Kopf.

Sollte sie ihm wirklich erlauben, sie zu verhexen? Unbewusst bewegte sie ihren Fuß und wieder spürte sie den stechenden Schmerz, der zwar durchgehend da war, aber in so einem Moment noch stärker hervorkam.

Schließlich sagte sie gedrückt zu James: „Mach schon. Und wehe es passiert irgendwas, was nicht geplant war!" warnte sie ihn noch und hielt ihm dann den Fuß wieder hin.

James zog seinen Zauberstab also nun doch hervor und warf noch einmal einen aufmunternden Blick zu Lily, die allerdings irgendwie nicht wirklich aufgemuntert aussah.

Naja, konnte man nichts machen... „Halt den Fuß still!" befahl er ihr und zielte auf den Fuß.

„Ja, doch. Mach ich doch. Und jetzt mach du endlich!"

James grinste und sagt deutlich: „_Episkey!"_

Sofort spürte Lily wie sich ihr Knöchel zunächst heiß anfühlte und danach eiskalt. Ein wenig erschrak sie bei diesem großen Temperaturunterschied, aber anscheinend war das normal, denn James machte keine Anstalten anzudeuten, dass etwas falsch gelaufen war.

Lily und James sahen gleichermaßen zu ihrem Knöchel, der langsam auch wieder die normale Farbe und Form annahm.

„Na also!" freute sich James und bedeutete Lily ihren Fuß zu bewegen. Was diese auch sofort tat, zwar zögerlich, da sie Angst hatte, dass es eben doch nicht besser war, aber als sie merkte, dass da keine Schmerzen mehr zu spüren waren, bewegte sie den Fuß stärker und kam zu dem Entschluss, dass der Knöchel eindeutig wieder OK war.

„Danke Pot...James." Erst jetzt fiel Lily auf, dass er sie schon die ganze Zeit Lily und sie ihn die ganze Zeit James nannte. Nein, stimmte nicht! Vorhin, als er ihren Zauberstab gefunden hatte, da hatte sie ihn auch schonmal James genannt und er sie davor Lily... Sonst hieß es da immer nur Evans oder Potter...

Auch James bemerkte es und musste schmunzeln, als sie ihn fast wieder ‚Potter' nannte. „Du kannst mich auch ruhig weiterhin Potter nennen, aber nur wenn ich wieder Evans sagen darf."

„Du weißt haargenau, dass ich es hasse, Evans genannt zu werden!"

„Aber so heißen tust du doch."

„Na und? Trotzdem muss mich nicht jeder so nennen!"

„Ok, ok, Lily. Ich hatte eigentlich nicht vor wieder zu Evans zurückzukehren, also passt ja alles."

Verwirrt sah Lily ihn an. Wie bitte? Seit Jahren nannte er sie Evans und jetzt auf einmal nicht mehr? Wieso? Perplex starrte sie ihn an.

„Hey, was starrst du so? Soll ich dich doch wieder Evans nennen oder was?" grinste James.

„Nein, es ist nur..." neugierig sah er Lily an. Ja? Was denn? „Ach egal" tat sie es dann ab und meinte dann: „Ok, du bleibst bei Lily, dann bleib ich bei James."

James nickte zustimmend und starrte sie dabei aber weiter an. Ob verwirrt, wütend, fröhlich oder sonst wie. Lily sah irgendwie immer einfach nur fantastisch aus...

xXx

„Lass das!" bat Lily.

„Was?"

„Mich so anzustarren!"

„Wieso denn?"

„Weil...Lass es einfach, ok!"

„Ok!" Er sah weg, aber einen Moment später auch schon wieder hin.

„James!"

„Jaja, schon verstanden..." Wegschauen, wegschauen, nicht Lily anstarren! Leicht gesagt, schwer getan und schwupps sah er doch wieder zu ihr.

xXx

Langsam wurde das Lily doch ein wenig zu blöd und schließlich fragte sie ihn leicht genervt: „Was meinst du, ist die Luft rein?"

„Möglich wärs, aber genauso gut könnte gerade in diesem Moment die alte McGonagall draußen in ihrem rot-gold gemusterten Morgenmantel vorbeilaufen, weil Filch sie aus'm Bett geholt hat. Schließlich sind ihm ja ein paar gemeingefährliche Schüler abhanden gekommen..."

„Gemeingefährlich? Ich glaub du hast nicht mehr alle Tassen in der Waschmaschine!" empörte sie sich zuerst und fing dann aber gleich darauf an zu grinsen. „Rot-Gold gemustert? Wenigstens passend zum Haus!"

Schwupps, wechselte ihr Grinsen zu einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck: „Meinst du wirklich, dass sie da draußen sind, was wenn Professor McGonagall den Raum hier kennt und uns findet?"

„Tja dann..." ließ er den Satz in der Luft stehen, stand auf und lief zur Tür- „Ich schau mal nach!" Und ehe Lily noch etwas sagen konnte hatte er die Tür aufgerissen, warf einen kurzen Blick nach draußen, um dann anscheinend erschrocken zurückzuspringen und dir Tür zu schließen.

Lily sprang auf. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein! Da war sie einmal nicht rechtzeitig im Schlafsaal und schon sollte sie deshalb eine Strafarbeit aufbekommen oder noch schlimmer: Punkte abgezogen bekommen? Das war noch nie vorgekommen!

* * *

_Hoffe es gefiel, wie immer:_

_BIIIITTE reviewt!_

_Liebe Grüße, Flauschi _


	10. The time goes on

_Anmerkung:__ Nix is meins, nur die Spinnereien, die ihr zu lesen bekommt..._

_Zu den Reviews: Heute nur kurz und knapp, bin nämlich im Moment grad eigentlich mit Latein lernen beschäftigt und naja..._

_Also jedenfalls ein grooooooooooooooßes Danke an alle , die mir was geschrieben haben.

* * *

_  
**Kapitel 10**

_(The time goes on)_

Erwartungsvoll und ein wenig ängstlich zugleich sah sie ihn an. Wer war da draußen? Hatte derjenige James gesehen oder nicht?

Im selben Moment drehte James sich um und sie sah sein typisches Grinsen. Na toll. Jetzt hatte er sie schon wieder reingelegt! Oder?

„Ist da jetzt jemand da draußen, ja oder nein? Wenn ja: Wer?"

Er grinste noch mehr. Es machte doch ziemlich Spaß sie zu ärgern. Ein wenig spannte er sie noch auf die Folter, bis er Entwarnung gab: „Nichts zu sehen, bis auf Barnabas den Bekloppten und seinen Trollen und ein paar Rüstungen halt."

„Mach. Sowas. Nie. Wieder!" sie betonte jedes Wort einzeln und sah ihn drohend an. Der Schreck war ihr doch ziemlich in die Glieder gefahren.

Erst wollte er nur scheinheilig ‚Was denn?' sagen, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck hielt ihn davon ab. Stattdessen hörte sie ein „Aye, aye, Chief!" von ihm, begleitet von...O Wunder: einem Grinsen.

Aber ob das auch wirklich so sein würde? Lily schob den Gedanken erst mal beiseite.

„Wie wärs also, wenn wir uns also mal wieder auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum machen würden? Nicht, dass mir groß was an ein wenig Schlaf läge, aber eigentlich hab ich keine Lust hier noch länger herum zu sitzen bzw. zu stehen und vor allem nicht mit dir." fauchte Lily.

Sie war müde, konnte Potter sowieso nicht leiden und saß eindeutig schon viel zu lange mit ihm in diesem Raum.

James' Grinsen wurde ein wenig schwächer, aber nicht viel. Diese Stacheln war er von ihr schließlich schon gewohnt, aber ein wenig pikste es eben doch immer.

„Ladys first oder soll ich vor?" fragte er mit einem Deuten auf die Tür, die Hand schon wieder an der Klinke.

Einen Moment hin und her gerissen stand Lily da, dann ging sie auf die Tür zu und bedeutete James die Tür aufzumachen. Erst zögerlich warf sie einen Blick hinaus und als sie sah, dass wirklich niemand im Korridor war ging sie ganz aus dem Raum der Wünsche hinaus. James folgte ihr und schloss die Tür.

Schweigend und möglichst leise liefen sie nebeneinander her zum Gemeinschaftsraum. Ohne ein weiteres Problem kamen sie auch dort an und nannten der inzwischen wieder anwesenden Fetten Dame das Passwort, die das Portrait zur Seite schwingen ließ, zwar missmutig und unter Gemurmel, aber sie tat es. Die Tatsache, dass sie beide Schulsprecher waren half da wohl auch ein wenig.

Niemand war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum selbst und so steuerten beide auf ihren jeweiligen Schlafsaal zu. Lily nickte James nur noch einmal kurz zu und stieg dann die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen hoch.

James sah ihr noch einen Moment nach und stieg dann die Treppe zu den Jungenschlafsälen hoch, wobei ihm einfiel, dass er und Lily noch nicht das geringste Bisschen an Schulsprecherpflichten getan hatten. Noch nicht mal das Patrouillieren auf den Gängen. Aber so etwas in der Art hatten sie ja heute abend getan, grinste er. Und außerdem hatte das Schuljahr auch gerade erst wieder angefangen, wie ihm kurz darauf noch einfiel.

Lily stand inzwischen schon in ihrem Schlafsaal und zog sich um. Sie wollte jetzt einfach nur noch ins Bett und schlafen. Mit einem Blick auf die Betten von Alex und Sam hatte sie gesehen, dass die beiden auch schon da waren und tief schlummerten. Wie gerne würde sie das jetzt auch schon tun, dachte sie mit einem Seufzen und kroch unter ihre Bettdecke. Die Vorhänge ließ sie einfach offen.

Auch James war im Schlafsaal angekommen und hatte sich aus- bzw. umgezogen. Er dachte an Lily und wie es gewesen war, sie auf den Armen zu tragen. Derweil schloss er seine Vorhänge und ließ sich dann auf sein Bett fallen, wobei er mit der einen Hand nach seiner Bettdecke tastete. Lily...

Eine Weile lag er noch wach, die Arme hinter seinem Kopf verkreuzt, dann legte er seine Brille auf seinen Nachttisch, deckte sich richtig zu und versuchte zu schlafen. Wobei er aber immernoch an Lily dachte.

xXx

Die Wochen vergingen, ohne, dass großartig etwas geschah. Hier und da gab es weiterhin noch Kabbeleien zwischen Lily und James, aber nie in so heftiger Art und Weise wie an dem Tag, an dem Lily ihren Zauberstab verlor.

Die erledigten nun auch wirklich ihrer Schulsprecherpflichten alias Patrouillieren und machten auch ihre sonstigen Aufgaben. Dabei gab es keine weiteren Probleme, da Lily James weitgehend ignorierte und nur das Nötigste sprach. Auf James' Fragen antwortete sie nie. Um es kurz zu machen: Es gab überhaupt keine Konversation und somit auch keine Probleme.

James legte die Testspiele für die Gryffindor Quidditchmannschaft auf den kommenden Dienstag fest. Heute hatten sie Freitag, der Unterricht war vorbei und es hieß ausspannen.

Dafür, dass schon Oktober war, war es noch relativ warm und die Sonne schien und halb Gryffindor, sowie Schüler aus anderen Häusern verbrachten den Nachmittag auf den Ländereien.

Die Marauder saßen in geschlossener Gemeinschaft unter einem Baum. Remus las mal wieder, James und Sirius hielten Ausschau nach hübschen Mädels, James' Augen suchten dabei vor allem Lily, und Peter...saß dumm rum und beobachtete James und Sirius.

Eine kleine Gruppe von Mädchen kam zum Seeufer und ließ sich an diesem nieder.

Sahen nach Gryffindor, Abschlussklasse, aus, urteilte Sirius und bedeutete James hin zu sehen.

James sah sofort dieses dunkelrote Haar, welches nur ein Mädchen an der Schule hatte. Lily!

Seit dem Abend im Raum der Wünsche hatte er sie kaum noch alleine gesehen. Natürlich, bei den Rundgängen abends, aber das galt ja wohl nicht wirklich...

Er starrte die ganze Zeit hinüber zu Lily, bis diese sich zu ihm umdrehte. Sie hatte seine Blicke im Rücken gespürt.

Als sie sich dann zu ihm umdrehte, bemerkte sie, wie er versuchte wegzuschauen, damit es nicht so aussah, als würde er sie die ganze Zeit anstarren, aber Lily bemerkte es. Sie lächelte und wandte sich wieder zu ihren Freundinnen um.

James, der ja weggeschaut hatte, als Lily sich zu ihm geblickt hatte, bemerkte es nicht. Er sah derweil angestrengt in Richtung Schloss, wo gerade ein Drittklässler aus dem Portal gelaufen war und in Richtung See/Marauderbaum lief.

Der Junge kam auf ihn zu und war schließlich bei den Maraudern angekommen.

„Professor Dumbledore bittet Sie zu sich." sagte er pflichbewusst und fügte dann noch hinzu: „Und Lily Evans soll auch mitkommen..."

James nickte, der Junge verschwand wieder und James stand auf. „Ich denke mal, dann muss ich halt mal hoch ins Schloss..." murmelte er an die anderen Marauder gewandt.

„Yep, musst du dann wohl... Was denkst du warum du und Evans zu Dumbledore müssen?" antwortete Sirius, während Remus hinter seinem Buch nickte.

„Schätze mal, dass irgendwas schulsprechermäßiges ist. Ich mein, ich bin Schulsprecher und Lily Schulsprecherin..." und er wandte sich zum See um Lily Bescheid zu sagen bzw. sie gleich mitzunehmen.

Sirius sah ihm mit einem komischen Blick hinterher. Hatte James Evans gerade LILY genannt?

„Moony? Seit wann ist die Evans bei James Lily?"

„Schon seit ein paar Wochen, Pad. Ich hab's dumpfe Gefühl, dass du James nie zuhörst, wenn er von ihr schwärmt...nicht, dass ich das wirklich tun würde oder so, aber DAS hab ich dann doch mitbekommen..." schmunzelte der Angesprochene ohne vom Buch aufzusehen.

xXx

Lily bemerkte erst nicht, dass James direkt hinter ihr stand, aber ihr fiel auf wie die anderen Mädchen die ganze Zeit hinter sie schauten und kicherten. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie aus welchem Grund auch immer im Schatten saß. Irritiert wandte sie sich um und sah James' Silouette im Sonnenlicht. Das war also los...

Betont gleichgültig fragte sie ihn mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen: „Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los James? Siehst du nicht, dass..." Sie ließ den Satz unbeendet und legte dabei ihre Hand über ihre Augen, da ihr die Sonne beim hochblicken direkt in die Augen schien.

„Dumbledore lässt grüßen, wir sollen in sein Büro kommen." kam auch gleich die erwünschte Antwort. „Kommst du gleich mit oder kommst du nach?"

Lily seufzte kaum vernehmlich und stand auf. „Ich komm gleich mit... Bis später!" rief sie den Mädels schon im Weggehen zu.

* * *

_Hoffe es gefiel, bis zum nächsten Mal,_

_ Liebe Grüße,_

_Flauschi_

_P. S. Lila Knöpfchen? Bitte! _


	11. Work and a dinner

_Anmerkung: Das selbe wie jedes mal...Nix is mir, außer ein bissl was, ansonsten alles der lieben JKR._

_Zu den Reviews: _

_an sophie: Die Bitte um Fortsetzung wurde erhört, hier ist sie dann auch gleich._

_an Lily Witchcraft: Ich schreib zwar immer ein wenig weiter, aber es zieht sich alles ein wenig, deshalb dauerts auch von Chap zu Chap so lange...aber ich hoffe ihr verkraftet das..._

_an Stella: Nach deiner Beschwerde von wegen der Knof wäre blau, hab ichs geschafft und hab mehrer Leute gefragt, welche Farbe der Knopf hat. Komischerweiße haben da alle gesagt er wäre lila, aber ist ja auch egal. Meinen Namen 'Flauschi' habe ich von meinem besten Freund bekommen, der mich immer so nennt, weil meine Haare die dumme Angewohnheit haben immer ein wenig abzustehen. Und er "flauscht" da so gerne drinnen rum, deshalb heiß ich so...

* * *

**Kapitel 11** __(A/N: Schnappszahlen ahoi! g)_

_(Work and a dinner)_

Ein wenig später standen die beiden auch schon vor Dumbledore's Büro, besser gesagt, vor dem Treppenaufgang. Aber ohne Passwort? James grübelte. War es vielleicht noch dasselbe wie im vorigen Jahr? Da war es ja ‚Erdbeersahnetorte' gewesen, aber so ganz glaubte James nicht daran. Aber probieren ging über studieren und kostete ja bekanntlich nichts.

Er wollte schon ansetzen, etwas zu sagen, da sprang der Wasserspeier zur Seite und Lily schritt an ihm vorbei zur Treppe. Hatte sie etwa das Passwort gewusst und gesagt, ohne, dass er es mitbekam?

Schnell folgte er ihr und kurz darauf waren sie oben angekommen und nach einem kurzen Klopfen wurden sie auch schon aufgefordert hereinzukommen. Lily öffnete die Tür und ging hinein.

„Ah, Miss Evans! Mr. Potter! Gut, dass Sie gleich Zeit hatten. Setzen Sie sich doch!" bedeutete er ihnen mit einem Wink auf die Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch.

„Danke, Professor." erwiderte Lily, ganz wie die brave Schülerin -was sie ja auch eigentlich war- und setzte sich.

James folgte ihrem Beispiel und setzte sich ebenfalls, nachdem er dem Schulleiter kurz zugenickt hatte. Erwartungsvoll blickte er den Professor an, der noch einen Moment still war und ihnen dann den Grund unterbreitete, warum er sie hatte kommen lassen.

„Es geht um den diesjährigen Weihnachtsball." eröffnete er und fuhr sogleich fort. „Es dauert zwar noch einige Wochen bzw. Monate bis dahin, wir haben ja jetzt erst Oktober, aber ich denke die Planung bedarf etwas Zeit und deshalb will ich es euch beiden schon gleich erklären, was ihr zu tun habt."

Keine großartige Reaktionen von James oder Lily, nur ein Nicken, dass sie bis dahin alles verstanden hatten und noch keine Fragen.

„Gut. Also, ihr beide müsstet das Konzept ausarbeiten, was heißt: mögliche Musik, ob im Vorder- oder Hintergrund, Essen und Getränke, Dekoration und so weiter. Alles was dazugehört eben. Natürlich dürft ihr euch dann die anderen Vertrauensschüler zu Hilfe nehmen und müsst dann nicht alleine aufbauen, da werden euch dann wahrscheinlich auch ein wenig die Hauselfen helfen. Nur planen, das müsstet ihr.

Der Ball soll ab der vierten Klasse sein, Begleitpersonen dürfen aber auch aus den unteren Klassen kommen. Stattfinden soll das alles am ersten Ferienwochenende, genauer Samstags, der Zug würde dann Sonntags fahren, für die, die denn nach Hause fahren werden.

Und wenn Sie das Konzept dann bitte mindestens zwei Wochen vorher abgeben könnten, wäre das sehr gut, damit alles vorbereitet werden kann. Außerdem möchte ich euch beide dann zu guter letzt noch darum bitten, dass ihr das erste Hogsmead Wochenende für dieses Jahr organisiert."

Bestätigend nickte James. Also gab es doch endlich Schulsprecherarbeit zu tun, was nichts mit dunkle Korridore entlanglaufen zu tun hatte. Da sie beide keine Fragen mehr an Dumbledore hatte, entließ der sie auch gleich wieder, während er mit seinen blauen Augen über die Halbmondgläser hinweg sah.

Wieder unten im Korridor vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen sagte Lily nun doch endlich wieder etwas: „Am besten wir kümmern uns noch heute um den Hogsmeadbesuch und wenn wir das haben dann gleich um den Ball, damit wir da auch rechtzeitig fertig werden..." schlug sie vor und sah kurz zu James hoch. Diese Augen...

„Jetzt gleich?"

Lily nickte und lief los zum Schulsprecherraum, in dem sie, wie ihr auffiel, noch gar nicht gewesen war. Wurde mal Zeit... Aber wusste sie überhaupt das Passwort? Schlagartig fiel es ihr wieder ein, McGonagall hatte es ihnen beiden doch zu Beginn des Schuljahres gesagt, es war: Sonnenblumenfeld. Wieder irgendwie ein komisches Passwort, aber Passwörter waren an dieser Schule ja anscheinend aus Grundsatz komisch...

Eigentlich hatte er ja wieder an den See gewollt, aber wenn Lily das jetzt gleich klären wollte... Ergiebig folgte er ihr also und ihm fiel auf, dass Lily ihn nicht wirklich richtig angesehen hatte, sondern nur flüchtig, als ob sie vor etwas Angst hätte.

Inzwischen waren sie am Schulsprecherraum angekommen, Lily sagte das Passwort und ging hinein.

Zuallererst sah sie sich um. Der Raum war an den Wänden mit dunklem Holz verkleidet, mehrere Bücherregale standen rechts an der Wand, ein großes Fenster zog sich an der einen Wand gegenüber der Tür von der einen Ecke in die andere und man hatte einen großartigen Ausblick zum See hinunter, es gab eine große Pinnwand links neben der Tür und an der linken Wand war noch ein Regal, ein Kamin und eine weitere Tür. Vor dem Kamin lag ein flauschiger weißer Teppich und es standen, in einem dunklen rot, eine Couch und zwei Sessel davor, außerdem gab noch einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem ein Kerzenhälter stand. Und obwohl der Raum an sich wegen den Farben ziemlich dunkel erschien, war er es doch nicht (vor allem wegen dem großen Fenster) und wirkte ruhig und freundlich.

„Wow..." murmelte Lily, worauf James sie belustigt ansah.

„Sag bloß, du warst noch nie hier drinnen?" allerdings war er selbst bisher auch nur einmal kurz dagewesen, als er sich die vorherige Woche ein weiteres Mal vor Filch hatte verstecken müssen, als er ohne die anderen Marauder nachts nochmal in der Küche gewesen war um sich etwas zu essen zu organisieren. Aber zu dem Zeitpunkt hatte er sich den Raum nicht so genau angesehen und so war er doch auch noch ein wenig überrascht, wie schön der Raum eigentlich war.

„Nein, war ich noch nicht und ich muss ehrlich sagen, dass ich dabei was verpasst habe." gestand sie und lief neugierig auf die andere Tür zu und öffnete sie.

Ein Bad, mit allem was man halt so brauchte. Die Badewanne hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Pools und auch sonst war das Bad ziemlich groß. Weiße und blaue Fließen lösten sich immer wieder ab und auch die Wände waren in einem schönen hellblau gestrichen, bzw. noch halb gefließt. Ein großes Fenster mit einzelnen kleinen bunten Gläsern ließ das ganze Bad in schönen Farben leuchten und Lily fühlte sich auf Anhieb wohl in dem Raum.

Sie schloss die Tür wieder und setzte sich auf die bequeme Couch, James saß schon in einem der zwei Sessel daneben.

„Hogsmead also?" fragte er rhetorisch und zusammen planten sie den ersten diesjährigen Hogsmeadbesuch.

xXx (A/N: Dumdidum...die Zeit vergeht...)

Erleichtert lehnte sich James circa anderthalb Stunden später in seinem Sessel zurück und atmete auf. Das erste Hogsmeadwochenende war endlich fertig geplant, jetzt hieß es nur noch Plakate in den Gemeinschaftsräumen anbringen und dann konnten auch sie beide sich endlich darauf freuen. Aber Lily hatte ja schon gemeint, dass sie dann die Vertrauensschüler des jeweiligen Hauses bitten würde, das Plakat in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum aufzuhängen und somit waren sie wohl auch diese allerletzte Arbeit dazu los. Jetzt hieß es nur noch: Weihnachtsball! Aber da war ja noch viel Zeit bis dahin...

„Also Lily... Hogsmead ist abgehakt und ich wäre dafür, dass wir mit dem Weihnachtsball ein anderes mal anfangen, es gibt nämlich gleich Abendessen und das möchte ich bitte bitte nicht verpassen..." grinste James. Nach dieser „Schwerstarbeit" hatte er jetzt einen riesen Hunger und wenn er nicht auftauchte würde Sirius am Ende alles alleine essen. Und das konnte er ihm ja wohl nicht erlauben.

„Schwerstarbeit? Das nennst du Schwerstarbeit? Ich will nicht wissen, was du dann zur Ballplanung sagen wirst..." murmelte Lily, stand jedoch auf, während ihr Magen lautstark grummelte.

‚Ach ja...' dachte James, ‚anscheinend bin ich nicht der einzige hier, der Hunger hat..."

Amüsiert beobachtete er, wie Lily rot wurde und schnell zum Ausgang aus dem Schulsprecherraum ging.

Noch immer schmunzelnd folgte er ihr und stieg nach ihr durch den Ein-/Ausgang auf den Korridor hinaus. Lächelnd bot er ihr den Arm an, einer spontanen Eingebung folgend. Entgegen seiner Erwartungen hängte sie sich beim ihm ein und zusammen gingen sie hinunter in die Große Halle.

Erst kurz vorm Eingang zur Großen Halle zog Lily ihren Arm von James zurück. Verwirrt sah James sie an und Lily lies nicht lange mit einer Bemerkung auf sich warten: „Nicht dass die da drinnen noch was falsches denken..."

Anscheinend verstehend nickte James. Ihm hätte es nichts ausgemacht...egal was die anderen gedacht hätten und am liebsten wäre ihm ja immernoch, dass es so wäre. Also dass sie beiden zusammen wären. Aber nein...Miss Evans wollte ja nicht. Und inzwischen hatte er es ja schon aufgegeben sie andauernd nach einem Date zu fragen. Brachte ja sowieso nichts. Oder?

Kurz nacheinander traten die beiden in die Halle ein und mit einem kurzen Blick zu den anderen Tischen stellte James fest, dass sie noch nicht einmal die letzten in der Großen Halle waren, sondern dass noch mehr Leute fehlten.

Aber dass Sirius und die anderen Marauder schon am Tisch saßen, genauso wie Lily's Schlafsaalkameradinnen war ja eigentlich klar gewesen, denn da wo es Essen gab war Sirius und da wo Sirius war, war wiederum Sam, dort wiederum Alex und dort wo Sirius war, war Peter und Remus kam dann halt auch mit. Alles in allem eine große Kettenreaktion.

Sam und Sirius saßen nebeneinander, Remus und Peter ihnen gegenüber. Alex saß neben Remus und gegenüber von Alex setzte sich nun Lily hin, so dass sie neben Sam saß. James setzte sich auf Sirius' andere Seite.

„Futter!" rief Sirius auch schon begeistert und kurz daraus sah man um Sirius herum viele Schüsseln, während vor den anderen fast gar nichts mehr stand.

„Darf ich die haben?" hörte Lily und ohne Sirius eine Antwort geben zu können, war auf einmal der Platz auf dem Tisch vor ihrer Nase leer. Gerade eben hatte da doch noch die Schüssel mit Kartoffelbrei gestanden, oder?

„Hey Sirius, lass uns auch noch was übrig, klar!" beschwerte sie Peter piepsend. Allerdings sah der Angesprochene nur kurz auf und versteckte sich dann wieder hinter den Schüsseln um weiter zu futtern.

Kurzerhand schnappte Remus sich eine der Schüsseln, tat sich etwas auf den Teller und gab sie dann an die anderen weiter. Sirius' Protest „Hey, das war meine!" tat er mit einem einfachen „Eben, es WAR deine." ab. Lily lachte auf, Alex stimmte in das Lachen mit ein und auch Sam konnte es kaum unterdrücken. Trotzdem bekam sie von Sirius einen beleidigten Blick zugeworfen. Er zog eine Schnute und futterte dann schnell weiter, damit ihm auch ja keiner mehr etwas wegessen konnte. Sam grinste nur noch mehr und prustete schließlich in ihren Kürbissaft hinein.

* * *

_Hoffe es hat gefallen, _

_Flauschi_

_P. S. Seid so nett und hinterlasst mir ein kleines Review indem ihr auf den lila (oder vielleicht auch blauen gg) Knopf unten drückt und dann ein wenig was zu meinen Schreibversuchen sagt..._


	12. Planning the Yule Ball

_Ich leeeeeeeeeeeebe!_

_Da ich allerdings quasi ein Internetverbot hab, hab ich nicht viel Zeit um noch groß was dazu zu schreiben, deshalb nur die übliche Anmerkung, dass mir nix gehört und dann noch dass ich mich tierisch über die Reviews freu (HA! Der Knopf ist also doch lily/a...)_.

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 12**

_(Planing the Yule Ball)_

Die Tage vergingen, der November kam. Es war inzwischen sehr viel kälter geworden und man merkte, dass es nun doch auf den Winter zu ging. Und der war hier in Schottland alles andere als ein Zuckerschlecken.

Gerade packte Lily im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ihre letzten Sachen zusammen und ging hinaus auf den Korridor.

Im Klassenzimmer selbst war es noch recht warm gewesen, aber hier auf den Gängen war es ihr eindeutig zu kalt. Es war eben ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit ein so großes Schloss, wie es Hogwarts war überall in einer angenehm warmen Temperatur zu halten. Sogar mit Hilfe von Magie war es nicht wirklich leicht.

Sie fröstelte und wollte gerade ihren Umhang enger um sich herum ziehen, als jemand neben sie trat, neben ihr herlief und seinen freien Arm um ihre Schultern legte um sie bei laufen an sich zu ziehen und zu wärmen.

Verwirrt blickte sie nach oben und sah direkt in zwei haselnussbraune Augen, die sie anstrahlten.

James Potter.

War ja klar gewesen. Bevor sie allerdings mehr als „Hallo" sagen konnte, fing er auch schon an vor sich hin zu plappern:

„Sag mal Lily, du hast doch jetzt Freistunde?" Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten redete aber auch schon wieder weiter: „Und du hast doch garantiert jetzt auch nichts zu tun, denn deine Hausaufgaben für die nächste Stunde hast du ja schon seit Tagen. Was ja sehr löblich und edel ist...aber das war eigentlich nicht das, worauf ich hinaus wollte, ich wollte eher auf: Kommst du mal bitte mit? –hinaus. Und NEIN, ich will dich nicht in einen Besenschrank zerren und abknutschen! Auch wenn das auch mal ein schöner Zeitvertreib wäre, viel schöner als das, was ich eigentlich vorhabe. Aber das mit dem Besenschrank muss ich mir merken, das können wir wann anders mal machen. Aber zurück zum Thema: Es geht um den Weihnachtsball und seine noch immer nicht gemachte Planung. Es wäre aber mal langsam an der Zeit, wenn ich das hier noch schnell anmerken darf..."

Endlich ließ er Lily, die die ganze Zeit versucht hatte ihn zu unterbrechen, mal zu Wort kommen: „1. Ja, ich hab jetzt auch Freistunde; 2. Natürlich hab ich meine Hausaufgaben schon!; 3. Von mir aus und 4. Wäre ja noch schöner! Mit dir in einem Besenschrank... Nein, DANKE!" zählte sie an ihren Fingern auf.

„Autsch, das letzte tat ein klitzekleines bisschen weh!"

Lily schnaubte, funkelte ihn von der Seite an und fragte dann schnippisch: „Also, was jetzt? Ball?"

„Klar komm ich mit dir zum Ball!"

„Das war nicht als Frage gemeint, ob du mit mir zum Ball gehst, sondern ob wir jetzt bitte zum Thema Ballvorbereitung kommen könnten, ansonsten gibt's nämlich gar keinen." antwortete Lily genervt, konnte aber ein Grinsen von ihrer Seite nur ganz knapp verhindern. Das blieb James natürlich nicht verborgen und er grinste nur noch mehr als zuvor.

„Also ‚ja' jetzt?"

„JAMES!"

„Was denn?"

„BallVORBEREITUNG!"

„Eben!"

„Hä?" Lily starrte ihn nun verwirrt an und blieb stehen, wobei sie sich von seinem Arm befreite, der bis zu dem Zeitpunkt noch immer um ihre Schulter gelegen hatte.

„Na ich muss doch ne Ballpartnerin finden. Ich finde, dass das Ballvorbereitung ist. Du kannst doch tanzen? Tschuldige, dumme Frage..." plapperte er schon wieder wild drauf los.

Lily wandte sich entnervt ab und lief in Richtung Schulsprecherzimmer los. Dieser...dieser...Marauder würde ihr irgendwann noch den letzten Nerv rauben! Und er war sehr nahe dran das bald zu schaffen...

Auch wenn sie eigentlich nichts dagegen hätte. Also gegen die Besenkammer oder gegen den Ball, besser die Begleitung für den Ball.

Noch immer grinsend folgte James ihr. Es konnte jetzt ja wohl wirklich nicht mehr lange dauern, bis er sie soweit hatte, dass sie zu einem Date ‚ja' sagte, oder? Nur noch ein kleines Weilchen...

Lily sagte derweil nur wenige Meter vor ihm das Passwort und stieg ins Schulsprecherzimmer. Entweder er war ihr jetzt gefolgt oder nicht, sie hatte sich nicht noch einmal nach ihm umgedreht, auf jeden Fall würde sie jetzt endlich mal mit den Ballvorbereitungen anfangen, vorgehabt hatte sie es in letzter Zeit schon mehrere male. Und ob er ihr jetzt half oder nicht war auch egal. Es würde zwar ohne ihn wahrscheinlich anstrengender werden, als mit ihm, aber egal.

Trotzdem atmete sie erleichtert aus, als James kurz nach ihr den Raum betrat, wie sie aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte. Das hieß dann doch ein wenig weniger Arbeit für sie.

Sie warf ihre Tasche neben den Sessel und ließ sich gleich daneben fallen. Natürlich in den Sessel...

James hatte es sich derweil auf der Couch bequem gemacht und mehrere Bögen Pergament und eine Feder aus seiner Tasche genommen.

„Schon irgendwelche konkreten Ideen?" fragte ihn Lily dann.

„Außer, dass ich mit dir zum Ball gehen will und werde?" fragte er mit einem schelmischen Gesichtsausdruck zurück.

„Wer sagt, dass du mit mir dorthin gehen wirst? Ich jedenfalls nicht... Und außerdem antwortet man auf eine Frage nicht mit einer Gegenfrage."

„Du sagst es NOCH nicht..." den Rest von dem was sie gesagt hatte ignorierte er geflissentlich.

„Das halte ich für ein Gerücht!"

„Glaub mir. Es ist so. Du wirst mit mir hin gehen!"

„Ach ja?"

„Ja!"

„Argh...du nervst. Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema!" bat Lily inständig und diesmal hörte James sogar auf sie damit zu nerven, allerdings nicht ohne vorher noch ein triumphierendes „Ha!" verlauten zu lassen. Diese Runde ging an ihn!

„Na gut. Also ich dachte da an einen Weihnachtsball -"

„Echt?" Lily sah ihn gespielt erstaunt an.

„Ruhe auf den billigen Sesselplätzen, sonst kann ich's dir ja gar nicht erklären!" er setzte einen empörten Blick auf. Aber seine Augen blitzten dabei so sehr vor Schalk, dass Lily ein fettes Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Also. Wie gesagt. Ich dachte da an einen Ball..." ein kritischer Blick von ihm zu Lily, die eine Bemerkung auf der Zunge hatte, sie aber gleich runter schluckte und stattdessen seinen Erläuterungen lauschte."

„...Eiskristalle überall! In der Mitte eine große Tanzfläche, außen herum viele kleine Tische. Da wo sonst immer der Lehrertisch steht kommt die Bühne für die Band hin, die Lehrer müssen sich woanders hinsetzen..."

Band? Welche Band? Das mussten sie ja auch noch austüffteln!

„...Noch Fragen?" schloss James und strahlte Lily an.

Die saß auf ihrem Sessel, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und antwortete kritisch: „An sich schön und gut" James strahlte noch mehr. „aber willst du ernsthaft die Lehrer zwischen die Schüler setzen?" James strahlende Sonne strahlte weniger. „Und welche Band überhaupt? Fetzige Disco-Musik, dann wäre es aber kein richtiger Ball mehr oder eher auf die traditionelle Art mit Cha-Cha und Tango und sowas?" Die strahlende Sonne war inzwischen ganz untergegangen.

Geknickt und zusammengesunken saß James auf seinem Platz. So viele Gedanken hatte er sich für den Ball gemacht und dann hatte sie trotzdem noch so viel zu meckern. Aber wenn sie das nicht gemacht hätte, dann hätte James sie wahrscheinlich für krank gehalten oder sowas.

„Ähm, na gut die Bühne...kann auch woanders hin, sollen die Lehrer halt da bleiben, wo sie immer sind. Ähm...die Band...tja...da hab ich wohl vergessen mir eine zu überlegen." Er lächelte entschuldigend.

„Genauso wie Essen und Trinken für die Gäste, alias Lehrer und Schüler, die hin dürfen, oder was?"

„Uff...da war doch was..."

Lily stöhnte auf. Und sowas nannte sich bzw. schimpfte sich Schulsprecher!

Sie besprachen Dies und Das und die Zeit verging fröhlich munter und vergnügt. Schließlich mussten sie beide wieder zurück in den Unterricht. In einer Freistunde konnte man nicht viel machen und somit stand auf den Pergamenten nicht mehr als ein paar Stichpunkte.

Lily und James einigten sich darauf dich nach dem Abendessen wieder hier zu treffen und weiter zu arbeiten. Davor war noch ein wenig Unterricht und Lily wollte noch ihre Hausaufgaben machen. Etwas, was James vielleicht auch mal tun sollte, aber wozu gab es sowas wie Wochenenden?

Jedenfalls trafen sich die beiden nach dem Abendessen wieder, wobei James ein paar Minuten nach Lily kam und sie über ein halb voll geschriebenes Pergament gebeugt fand. Es war eindeutig ihre Schrift, wie er nach einem kurzen Blick bemerkte. Neugierig wie er war musste er natürlich gleich nachfragen, was das denn sei.

„Notizen. Notizen zum Ball, über die wir noch nicht wirklich geredet haben. Hab ich noch schnell vor dem Abendessen gemacht." wurde er belehrt, ohne dass Lily ihn ansah, denn die starrte noch immer auf das Pergament und notierte noch schnell etwas, wobei ihr eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel.

Dann sah sie doch endlich, wie es James schien, auf, schob dabei die Strähne hinter ihr Ohr und warf ihm ein Lächeln zu. Eines, wofür er vielleicht sogar töten würde. Er ging neben ihr in die Hocke und warf auch einen Blick auf das Pergament.

„Essen über Karten bestellen? Wie soll ich denn das verstehen? Genau davor gibt's doch Abendessen?" hörte man ihn auch gleich verwirrt fragen. Der Punkt stand relativ weit oben auf Lily's Liste und wenn das so weiter ging, dann wären sie wohl in drei Jahren auch noch nicht fertig hiermit...

Der Rotschopf neben ihm erbarmte sich und erklärte: „Was schätzt du wie lange ein Mädchen bzw. eine Frau braucht um sich für einen Ball oder soetwas ähnliches fertig zu machen? Ich sag dir so viel: Seeeeeeeehr lange. Da hat man keine Zeit zum essen und deshalb gibt's Essen auf dem Ball und das bestellt man über antippen auf der Bestellkarte, die auf dem Tisch liegen wird. Auf der Karte steht dann halt alles was es geben wird."

Auch die anderen Fragen zu verschiedenen Punkten blieben nicht unbeantwortet, nur bei einem stockte sie.

Tanz-Ball? –stand da. Und: Standart?

Das hatten sie auch schon in der Freistunde nicht klären können. Was war, wenn die meisten solche Standarttänze wie Cha-Cha oder Mambo nicht könnten? Für die würde die ganze Veranstaltung total langweilig werden. Aber was denn sonst? Disco-Musik auflegen ging ja wohl schlecht, sonst wäre es ja gar kein Ball mehr...

„Und wie wäre es, wenn wir davor, also vor dem Ball, eine Art Crash-Tanzkurs für Dummies machen? Für die, die es gar nicht oder nur sehr schlecht können oder sowas..." fragte James. Ihm war gerade wieder eingefallen, wie Lily tanzen konnte und auch das Gespräch zwischen ihr, Alex und Sam im Geheimgang war ihm keineswegs entfallen. Da konnte man doch was draus machen...

Lily sah ihn irritiert an. Konnte er etwas von dem Abend wissen, an dem sie das letzte mal getanzt hatte, an dem sie mit Sam und Alex geredet hatte, an dem die Jungs sie vor Filch „gerettet" hatten, an dem sie ihren Zauberstab verloren hatte und dem ganzen anderen Zeugs, was an dem Abend noch alles geschehen war? Oder wusste er es womöglich sogar noch länger?

Nein! Natürlich nicht! Dann hätte er wahrscheinlich schon irgendeine dumme Bemerkung darüber gemacht... redete sie sich ein, wenn es auch nicht viel brachte und sie trotzdem mehrmals zu James schielte, als ob sie so erkennen konnte, ob er doch etwas wusste.

„An sich eine sehr gute Idee." murmelte sie zögernd. „Aber wer soll das machen? Ein Lehrer? Die haben doch keine Zeit für sowas und außerdem macht dann kein einziger Schüler richtig mit..."

Na du! hätte James fast gesagt, aber dann hätte sie es wohl wirklich gemerkt, dass er genaueres über ihre Tanzkünste wusste.

„Einer von den Schülern der höheren Klassen. Ich kann mal ein paar aus unserem Jahrgang fragen, vielleicht haben die eine Idee." antwortete er diplomatisch. Er musste ja einfach nur zu Sam, Alex oder Moony gehen, die würden Lily vorschlagen und dann musste er Lily auch nicht mehr verheimlichen, was er wusste über ihre tänzerischen Fähigkeiten und was nicht. Er würde dann einfach so tun, als wäre es etwas ganz neues für ihn und dass sie ihm das erzählt hätten.

„Mach das. Wenn du jemanden hast, dann sag Bescheid, damit wir dann mit dem ganzen Kram zu Dumbledore können und uns die Erlaubnis holen können. Ich schreib das Zeug hier noch mal ordentlicher ab, damit er auch was erkennt.

James verkniff sich eine Bemerkung. Lily's Schrift war tausendmal ordentlicher als seine, selbst wenn sie ihrer Meinung nach mal wieder absolut unordentlich wäre (also ihre Schrift).

Die beiden machten für diesen Abend erst einmal Schluss und gingen gemeinsam zurück zum Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei sie auch gleich einen Kontrollgang unternahmen.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen und Lily schon die halbe Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hochgestiegen war, hörte sie James noch etwas hinter sich sagen.

„Gute Nacht, Lily!"

Sie drehte sich nochmal halb um und lächelte ihn an: „Gute Nacht, James."

James' Lächeln wurde breiter. Denn erstens hatte sie ihn James genannt, zweitens hatte sie ihn angelächelt und vor allem hatte sie nicht einfach ignoriert, dass er überhaupt etwas gesagt hatte.

Er sah ihr hinterher, wie sie die restliche Treppe hochstieg. Sein Blick etwas unterhalb der Höhe ihres Bauchnabels...

Er legte den Kopf schief und ging dann in seinen Schlafsaal, wo schon die anderen Marauder waren.

* * *

_Hoffe es gefiel,_

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi_

_P.S. Denkt an den Knopf! (Egal ob er lila oder blau aussieht...) _


	13. The beginning of something

**Kapitel 13**

_(The beginning of something)_

Wieder waren ein paar Tage vergangen, aber in der Zeit hatte sich einiges getan. James hatte inzwischen sowohl Moony als auch Alex wegen des „Tanzlehrers" für den Crash-Tanzkurs gefragt, nachdem er ihnen das ganze erst einmal im Groben erklärt hatte und beide hatten ihm (ohne von der Antwort des anderen zu wissen) Lily's Namen gesagt. Alex eher zögernd, Moony dagegen wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Aber Remus hatte ja schließlich auch gewusst, dass James schon von Lily's Tanzbegeisterung gewusst hatte.

Am selben Tag war James noch froher Dinge zu Lily gegangen um mit ihr darüber zu reden und nach einigem hin und her und Nichtwollen von Seitens Lily, hatte sie dann doch zugestimmt, den Tanzlehrer oder besser die Tanzlehrerin zu machen. Inzwischen freute sie sich schon regelrecht auf ihre neue Aufgabe und das einzige was sie noch daran hinderte gleich Flyer an den schwarzen Brettern der verschiedenen Häuser aufzuhängen war der Punkt, dass sie noch nicht Dumbledore's „OK" hatten, was es heute zu holen galt.

Und so waren James und Lily nun auf dem Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Dort angekommen (A/N: Als Schulsprecher kennen sie alle Passwörter) traten sie nach einem Anklopfen ein und wurden sofort von Dumbledore, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, begrüßt und gebeten sich hinzusetzen.

„Ich denke Sie beide haben da etwas für mich? Da bin ich jetzt mal gespannt, was sie sich da für den Ball so alles ausgedacht haben..." freundlich lächelnd sagte er dies, während seine Augen vor Vorfreude über die Halbmondgläser seiner Brille hinwegleuchteten.

„Wo Sie recht haben, haben Sie recht!" antwortete James auch gleich und grinste dabei. Lily schüttelte darüber nur den Kopf, wenn gleich sie sich auch ein Lachen verkneifen musste. Wie konnte man zu einem Schulleiter wie Dumbledore nur so frech...vorlaut sein?

Inzwischen hatte James aus seiner Tasche mehrere Pergamente entnommen und sie Dumbledore vorgelegt.

„Wir haben uns gedacht, dass der ganze Weihnachtsball vielleicht unter einem richtigen Motto stehen sollte. Wir dachten da an so etwas wie „Film & Theater". Dabei müsste dann jeder Schüler einen leichten Anhauch einer Verkleidung einer Person aus einem Film oder einem Theaterstück an sich haben. Oder besser sollte." das hatte Lily gesagt, aber jetzt schnitt ihr James fast das Wort ab, weil er es eilig hatte, weiter zu reden. Dumbledore sah derweil auf das Pergament vor ihm und nickte zu dem was Lily gesagt hatte. Dabei las er jedoch schonmal ein wenig auf dem Pergament weiter. Was aber nicht hieß, dass er nicht weiter den beiden zuhörte, die sich mit den weiteren Erläuterungen ihrer Pläne abwechselten.

Schließlich kamen sie wieder zu dem Punkt. Dem einen, großen Punkt. Dem Punkt: Standarttänze

„Wir dachten uns, da die ganze Veranstaltung ja im Großen und Ganzen **Ball **genannt wird, muss dort auch getanzt werden. Aber nicht zu irgendeiner komischen Discomusik, sondern zu Musik, auf die Standarttänze, wie Tango oder Disco-Fox getanzt werden." meinte James gerade, als der Schulleiter aufgluckste.

Lily sah ihn verwirrt an.. Hatte er gerade gegluckst? Dumbledore grinste schelmisch und murmelte dann etwas von „Also doch was mit Disco- drinnen.", woraufhin die beiden Schulsprecher lachten. Dumbledore ließ sich seine kleinen Späßchen auch nicht nehmen...

„Auf jeden Fall haben wir uns gedacht, dass es bestimmt ein paar Leute an dieser Schule gibt, die von Standarttänzen, wie dann am Ball gefordert, keine Ahnung haben und zumindest einen kleinen Crash-Kurs in dieser Richtung machen sollten." fuhr Lily fort, wurde aber schon wieder von James unterbrochen:

„Mit Lily hier neben mir" jetzt deutete er auch noch auf sie „als ‚Lehrerin' des ganzen. Sie wurde einstimmig" _Von drei Leuten... _„für diesen Posten gewählt und ist wohl am besten dafür geeignet..."

„Außer Ihnen vielleicht noch, Mr. Potter..." fügte Dumbledore an und Lily's Kopf schoss zu James herum. Wie bitte?

Die Gespräche der drei gingen noch eine Weile weiter und dabei stellte sich für Lily auch so manches klar. James konnte also auch gut tanzen, laut dem Schulleiter sogar sehr gut. Er hatte es von klein an gelernt und vor allem beim Silvesterball der Potters ging es im tänzerischen Sinne immer sehr weit.

Am Ende war alles geklärt, manche Punkte leicht verändert und um die Band, die das Schulsprecherpärchen nicht gefunden hatte, würde sich Dumbledore kümmern. Den Crash-Tanzkurs würden Lily und James zusammen geben und sie durften sofort damit anfangen.

Gleich am nächsten Morgen hingen in allen Gemeinschaftsräumen große Plakate aus:

_**Crash-Tanzkurs**_

_Der Weihnachtsball steht an und viel soll dort getanzt werden._

_Im Vordergrund stehen dabei Standarttänze wie _

_Tango, Mambo und was es sonst noch so gibt._

_Wenn ihr hiervon keine oder nur wenig Ahnung habt, dann kommt am _

_**10. November **_

_um **1900**_

_in die** Große Halle**!_

_Dort findet eine Art Crash-Tanzkurs statt, zu dem ihr (ab der dritten Klasse) kommen könnt._

_Zieht euch was bequemes an, bei den ersten Übungsstunden muss man nicht gleich mit den hohen Schuhen kommen._

_Auf rege Beteiligung freuen sich,_

_Lily Evans & James Potter_

_amtierende Schulsprecher und Leiter dieses Kurses_

Es dauerte auch nicht lange und in den verschiedenen Räumen hatten sich große Pulke um die Plakate gebildet. Lily und James, die zu diesem Zeitpunkt beide im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum waren, bemerkten dies mit Begeisterung und hofften, dass dann auch viele zu dem Kurs kommen würden.

James war derjenige, der diese Hoffnung dann schließlich an Lily gewandt aussprach.

„Hey ja, bitte! Wäre doch schade, wenn keiner kommen würde." sprang Lily auch gleich begeistert auf dieses Thema an. „Wie machen wir das dann eigentlich am dümmsten? Ich meine den Leuten die Tänze in so kurzer Zeit beizubringen?"

Und schon sah man die beiden wieder mit zusammengesteckten Köpfen vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer sitzen und Pläne für den Crash-Kurs machen.

Schließlich war der 10. November gekommen und in einer Viertelstunde würde es dann auch so weit sein. Die erste Tanzstunde konnte beginnen. Aber noch standen Lily und James alleine in der Großen Halle, sie hatten sich schon vorher getroffen um nochmal kurz über den Ablauf zu sprechen.

Für Musik war auch schon gesorgt. Lily's verzauberter CD-Player, so dass er auch hier in Hogwarts spielte, stand vorne am Lehrertisch, alle anderen Tische waren beiseite gerückt worden. Neben dem Player lag ein Haufen diverser CD's mit der passenden Musik für den kommenden Kurs.

Gerade hatte Lily auf den Play-Knopf gedrückt und in einer lauten, aber noch annehmbaren Lautstärke hörte man ein schnelles Stück mit Salsa-Rhythmus aus den Boxen.

Da sie noch viel Zeit hatten, bis die ersten kommen würden, fing Lily an, alleine, ohne noch daran zu denken, dass James ja auch noch in der Halle war, auf die latein-amerikanische Musik zu tanzen. Der schwarze, etwa bis zu den Knien gehende Rock, schwang dabei leicht mit. Zu dem Rock trug sie ein smaragdgrünes T-Shirt (passend zu ihren Augen), das sie von ihrer Mutter zum letzten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Das Outfit abrundend trug sie schlichte schwarze Riemchensandalen mit einem Absatz von ca. 6,5 cm. Mit geschlossenen Augen tanzte sie so vor sich hin, bis sie auf einmal jemanden hinter sich spürte, der dieselben Schritte tanzte.

Verwirrt drehte sie sich um. Wer...? Erst jetzt fiel ihr wieder James ein, der das sein könnte. Und sie sollte recht behalten. Es war kein anderer als James, der sie da auf einmal an sich zog und dann, an einer Hand gehalten, wieder von sich weg drehen ließ. Tanzen konnte er eindeutig...

...und gut aussehen tat er noch dazu...

...so in seiner schwarzen Jeans und dem dunkelblauen Hemd bei dem die oberen zwei Knöpfe offen waren.

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. Sie sollte nicht daran denken wie James ohne das Hemd aussah, denn das tat sie bis gerade eben, sondern sie sollte sich auf den gleich anfangenden Tanzkurs konzentrieren. Aber ihn nochmal oben ohne zu sehen wäre wohl auch mal was...schließlich hatte sie ihn im Gemeinschaftsraum schonmal so gesehen. (A/N: Remember?)

_A/N: Sry, das Kapitel ist etwas kürzer geraten...aber dafür war das davor länger und das nächste wird wohl auch wieder etwas länger werden._


	14. First Lesson

**Anmerkung: **Verdiene noch immer nichts hiermit...

**Reviews: **Thx, ich hoffe wieder welche zubekommen und auch bei zukünftigen anderen FF's wünsch ich mir das.

**Kapitel 14**

_(First Lesson)_

Ein paar Minuten ging das noch so weiter, dann endete das Lied und die beiden hörten auf zu tanzen. Lily warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Armbanduhr und bemerkte, dass gleich die ersten in der Halle eintrudeln mussten. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick zum Eingang und sah einen Sirius, der seinen Kopf in die Halle steckte.

„Sag blos, du kannst nicht tanzen, Sirius?" fragte Lily grinsend, wo sie ihn doch schon das eine oder andere mal auf einer Siegesfeier nach einem gewonnenen Quidditchspiel hatte tanzen sehen.

„Mhm...doch...aber ich hab mir gedacht – und genauso auch Remus, Peter haben wir einfach mitgeschleift – dass ihr bestimmt gerne noch ein paar wenige dabei hättet, die es wenigstens ein bisschen können. Und ich mein...sogar Peter bekommt einen schlichten Disco-Fox hin..." Während er sprach war er näher gekommen und Lily hatte halb hinter seinem Rücken versteckt Peter erspähen können. Remus dagegen lief neben Sirius und grinste Lily nun auch leicht an.

„Netter Rock übrigens Lily..." bemerkte Sirius noch schnell und versuchte sich hinter Remus zu verstecken, denn wegen solcher Bemerkungen war er auch schon das eine oder andere Mal von dem Rotschopf zusammen geschnauzt worden.

Aber seine Erwartungen wurden enttäuscht, denn das einzige was Lily tat, war kurz aufzulächeln, dann warf sie einen weiteren Blick zur Tür, durch die gerade ein Schwung von acht bis zehn Leuten hereinkam.

„Es geht los..." murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu den anderen und man konnte ihr eine leichte Nervosität anmerken. Dann aber setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln auf und wartete darauf, dass noch mehr hereinkamen. Sie war sich sicher, sobald das ganze erst mal angefangen hatte, würde ihre Unsicherheit garantiert verfliegen.

Unter den Leuten die hereinkamen waren auch ihre Freundinnen Alex und Sam, die gleich zu Lily rannten und fast hätte man bei Lily einen Stein vom Herzen fallen hören können. Noch zwei mehr die ein wenig mithelfen konnten. Beide konnten zwar nicht sooo viele Tänze, aber ein paar hatte Lily ihnen schon gezeigt.

Und dann war es auch schon Zeit anzufangen. Ein paar letzte betraten noch den Saal, dann schloss Lily die Eingangstür, lief dann wieder ein Stück in die Mitte der Halle, wo auch schon James stand und um den sich alle anderen gruppiert hatten.

„Hallo und Herzlich Willkommen zum 1. Crash-Tanzkurs in Hogwarts langer Geschichte. Wie ihr bestimmt alle wisst ist die junge Lady neben mir Lily Evans und mein Name ist James Potter. Wir werden in den nächsten paar Wochen bis zum Weihnachtsball versuchen euch ein paar Tänze beizubringen, damit ihr dann auch dort schön tanzen könnt."

„Am besten die Mädels stellen sich auf die eine Seite und die Jungs auf die andere. Wenn's ein paar Mädels zu viel sind, machts nichts, dann müssen eben mal zwei Mädchen miteinander tanzen, es wird dann auch noch oft genug durch gewechselt werden." fuhr Lily fort und wie erwartet war sie nun auch nicht mehr so aufgeregt wie zuvor.

Zu ihrer Freude erfüllten dann auch gleich alle ihre Anweisung und so standen sich dann die zwei Gruppen gegenüber, während James und Lily noch immer dazwischen standen.

„Wer von euch hat schon ein wenig Tanzerfahrung?" Ungefähr die Hälfte der Leute meldete sich auf Lily's Frage und bei der Frage wer noch keinerlei Erfahrung hatte meldete sich der Rest. Ausgenommen von Sirius und Remus, die sich weder bei der einen, noch bei der anderen Frage meldeten.

Aber bei den beiden wusste sie ja, dass sie tanzen konnten...

Zufrieden nickte Lily. Zum einen war genau die richtige Anzahl Tanzpaare da, so dass kein Mädchen mit einem anderen tanzen musste und zum anderen war auch fast genau ausgeglichen wer schon ein wenig tanzen konnte und wer nicht. Das würde die Aufgabe noch ein wenig erleichtern.

„Ich würde sagen, wir fangen dann mal mit was ganz leichtem an, nämlich dem Disco-Fox." Ein paar Erklärungen und Trockenübungen später wagten sie es und ließen Paare bilden und nochmal so, ohne Musik üben. Hier und da gaben sie noch ein paar Hilfen, aber alles in allem stellte es die beiden doch zufrieden, was sie sahen. Auch ohne großartige Hilfen klappte es schon ganz gut und deshalb stellte Lily dann auch Musik an, tanzte ein paar Takte mit James vor und ließ dann die anderen ebenfalls tanzen.

Dann gingen die beiden wieder durch die tanzenden Pärchen und verbesserten hier und da etwas. Sirius und Sam, die miteinander tanzten, brauchten gar keine Hilfe, Remus und Alex genauso wenig, ebenso wie ein paar andere.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden, ein paar Variationen des Disco-Foxes, dem Wiener Walzer und dem langsamen Walzer später klatschte James in die Hände und beendete die erste Tanzstunde mit den Worten: „So, das war's für heute. Gar nicht mal so schlecht! Wie ihr alle wisst ist heute Donnerstag und da Lily und ich denken, zweimal die Woche tanzen schadet euch nichts, sehen wir uns am Montag. den 14. November wieder hier. Wieder um 19:00. Falls einer nicht kann, dann sagt bitte Bescheid, es ist zwar freiwillig das ganze hier, aber schön wäre es trotzdem zu wissen wieviele in etwa kommen. Bis dann!"

Als alle bis auf die Marauder und Lily's Freundinnen (und natürlich auch Lily selbst) die Halle verlassen hatten, zückte Sirius mit den Worten: „Ich denke mal die Tische müssen wieder auf Ausgangssituation zurück?" seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und die Tische stellten sich wieder auf ihre alten Pätze.

„Leute irgendwie hab ich Lust die gelungene erste Tanzstunde zu feiern..." seufzte Lily während sie die CD's und ihren CD-Player hochhob.

„Da lässt sich doch was draus machen aus der Idee..." überlegte Remus und sein Gedanke wurde sofort von Sirius weitergesponnen:

„Ich und Peter organisieren was zu trinken, Remus und Sam was zum essen, Alex und Lily besorgen einen Raum und James besorgt ein Kartenspiel oder zwei oder drei... Und dann...spielen wir POKER, genauer Strip-Poker!"

„So in etwa dachte ich mir das auch...nur ohne das Poker spielen..." murmelte Remus hinter Sirius Rücken und zeigte einen Vogel an.

Alex und Lily blickten sich einen Moment ratlos an, bis sie gleichzeitig „Der Raum der Wünsche..." sagten, wozu Lily noch ein „...oder das Schulsprecherzimmer." hinzufügte.

„Ok, Leute...Ich würde sagen Raum der Wünsche. Es kennen nur wenige den Raum und noch nicht einmal die McGonagall kennt ihn. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Passwort des Schulsprecherzimmers, das sie eben doch kennt. In einer Stunde dort? Dann ist halb zehn..." schlug James vor, während man Sirius noch immer knurren hörte: „Ich will aber...Poker spielen..."

„Und damit Sirius sein Poker bekommt spielen wir von mir aus, muss ja aber nicht gleich Strip-Poker sein..." fügte James dann noch grinsend hinzu.

Die Clique zerstreute sich und Alex und Lily verschwanden schon mal nach oben in den Raum, wo sie sich etwas schönes herwünschten, worauf man sitzen/liegen konnte. Am Ende sah der Raum dann aus wie ein Matratzenlager, denn fast der gesamte Boden lag mit Matratzen voll und nur eine kleine Ecke war nicht voll gelegt. Der gesamte Raum wurde nur von ein paar Kerzen und dem flackernden Kaminfeuer erhellt.

Kurz darauf kam dann auch James hinzu, mit einem Kartenspiel und einem Pergament auf dem nichts stand.

Lily's CD-Player hatte einen neuen Standpunkt in der freien Ecke des Zimmers bekommen, von wo jetzt im Moment noch langsame Musik herkam. Das lag aber auch nur daran, dass diese Musik die letzte gewesen war, die Lily unten in der Großen Halle als Tanzmusik hatte spielen lassen und daran, dass die Mädchen sich nicht hatten entscheiden können, welche Musik nun gehört werden sollte. Und so spielte halt nun langsame, romantische Musik.

„Naja, so richtig nach Party sieht das ja noch nicht aus..." bemerkte Alex gerade als sie James im Augenwinkel bemerkte. „Ich geh noch schnell was aus dem Schlafsaal holen..." Und schon war sie zur Tür hinaus verschwunden.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Lily James auch und sie warf ihm ein leicht scheu erscheinendes Lächeln zu. Dann fiel ihr wieder die Musik ein, die gerade spielte. Genau jetzt kam eines der romantischsten Lieder der ganzen CD...

Gerade als Lily hinhechten wollte um ein anderes Lied zu machen hielt James sie mit den Worten: „Lass doch, ist doch schön!" zurück.

Wie bitte? James Potter ein Romantiker?

Verwirrt hielt Lily inne um dann nicht sehr schlau zu bemerken: „Öhm...Ok?" Wenn die anderen sie jetzt hier sehen würden, würden sie es wahrscheinlich nicht glauben. Sie, Lily Evans, alleine in einem Raum mit Matratzen, der nur von Kerzen und Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde, mit IHM, James Potter. Alleine. Hier. Jetzt. Dazu noch die Musik...

Sie hätte fast behauptet, dass es Absicht wäre, aber soetwas traute sie ihren Freundinnen dann doch nicht zu. Oder?

Wahrscheinlich würde sie nie erfahren wie recht sie mit ihrer Behauptung hatte. Schließlich konnte sie nicht erahnen, dass Alex gerade in die Küche rannte um Remus und Sam Bescheid zu sagen, woraufhin Remus dann irgendwo hin verschwand um Sirius und Peter etwas von den geänderten Plänen zu sagen.

Währenddessen waren die beiden Gryffindorschülerinnen schon wieder in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum unterwegs.

James dagegen störte es gar nicht, dass er mal mit Lily alleine sein konnte. Er ahnte noch nicht mal, dass alles von Alex eingefädelt war. Noch war er der Meinung, dass die anderen irgendwann noch kommen würden. Aber bis dahin, so war er sich sicher, war noch viel Zeit.

Er setzte sich auf eine Matratze und bedeutete Lily sich doch ebenfalls zu setzen. Das tat sie auch, aber sie setzte sich auf eine andere Matratze als James. Wenn auch nicht weit von ihm weg.

Als er bemerkte, wie sie sich ihren Nacken rieb, fragte er mit leiser Stimme: „Verspannt?" Sie nickte. „Das ist gar nicht gut. Soll ich dich massieren? Dann wird's vielleicht besser..." Nein, eigentlich war er sich sicher, dass es dann besser werden würde.

Man sah der Rothaarigen an, wie sie eine Zeit lang mit sich haderte, dann stimmte sie aber doch zu.

James klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf die Matratze. „Mach's dir bequem."

Kurz darauf lag Lily auch schon auf dem Bauch neben James, den Kopf auf ihre Arme gelegt und die Augen geschlossen. Sie bemerkte, wie James sich bewegte und merkte dann, wie er über ihr kniete und anfing sie sanft zu massieren, nachdem er ihre Haare weggeschoben hatte.

„Wenn's zu fest ist, sag was!" wies er sie an.

Nach einer Zeit lösten sich Lily's Verspannungen langsam aber sicher und sie seufzte leise. „Gut?" ertönte leise James' Stimme.

„Jaaa..." antwortete Lily ebenso leise.

_A/N: So, das war's für heute. Ich muss euch leider sagen, dass das hier schon das vorletzte Chappi war... Aber das letzte wird nochmal schön, hoff ich, geschrieben ist's ja noch nicht, aber ich weiß, dass es das letzte für diese FF sein wird. Aber ich hab schon was anderes in Arbeit (nur um's mal so anzumerken...). Also falls es jemanden interessiert, dann weiß derjenige es jetzt schonmal. Und wie immer freue ich mich tierisch über jedes Review und das wird sich auch bei der nächsten FF nicht ändern._

_Liebe Grüße_

_Flauschi_


	15. A newold love

**Anmerkung: **Ich habe nie etwas hiermit verdient, ich werds auch weiterhin nicht tun.

** Inujeanne: **Wenigstens eine Review... Danke! Geschrieben hatte ich das Kapitel ja schon und jetzt kommt's dann ja auch gleich. Zu deiner Bettelei: 1. Ich schreibe gerade fleißig an was anderem, was hoffentlich nicht mehr zu lange dauert und 2. Ich überlege ob ich euch eine Fortsetzung schreiben soll. Bin aber noch zu keinem Entschluss gekommen...

**Kapitel 15**

_(A new/old love)_

„Wie soll ich mich eigentlich hierfür revangieren? Dich massieren fällt weg, ich glaub von meinen Massagen wird immer alles nur schlimmer..." überlegte Lily mit einem kleinen Lachen.

James beendete gerade seine Massage an ihr, jedoch ohne danach von ihr „runter" zu gehen. Denn schließlich hatte er ja die ganze Zeit über halb auf ihr gesessen, wobei sein Hauptgewicht die ganze Zeit über auf seinen Knien gelegen hatte.

„Mhm..." war die erste Bemerkung, die er dazu machte. „Weiß nicht."

„Ach komm schon James, das glaub ich dir nicht. Du weißt doch bestimmt was..." waren Lily's Worte daraufhin und sie war selbst überrascht, dass die Worte aus ihrem Mund kamen.

Sie drehte sich halb unter James, so dass sie ihn jetzt von unten herauf ansehen konnte. „Ich bin mir sogar extrem sicher, dass du schon eine Idee hast!"

„Naja, also...neeee, das geht nicht, da machst du eh nicht mit..." stotterte James sich zusammen, konnte aber den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Wie gab's denn sowas? Lily, in einer so „hilflosen" Situation und er traute sich nicht einfach das auszusprechen, was er dachte?

Er bemerkte wie sie ihn auf einmal leicht an der Krawatte zog, mit dem Effekt, dass sie ihn nun genauer ansehen konnte. „James..."

„Mhm?" Sein Blick schweifte von ihren Augen zu ihren Lippen und wieder zurück. Sollte er, konnte er es einfach tun?

Hin und hergerissen wie er war sah er sie einfach nur so an.

„Sag schon!" hauchte sie inzwischen noch näher an seinem Gesicht, da sie sich leicht auf ihren einen Ellebogen stützte.

Er schüttelte kaum merklich den Kopf.

„James Potter!"

„Ich...ich...erwarte keine Gegenleistung." Ja, das war gut. War ja auch wirklich so...

„Sicher?"

„Ähm...ja?" Warum konnte nur das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch nicht endlich mal aufhören?

„Mhm...bekommst aber trotzdem was..." Noch näher war sie dran, berührte ihn fast schon mit ihren Lippen.

Zack.

Ihre Lippen auf seinen.

Und es war noch nicht mal von ihm ausgegangen. Nein, sie war es gewesen! Sie, die er seit Jahren liebte, die ihn aber immer zurück gewiesen hatte!

Der erste verwirrte Moment war vorbei und gleichzeitig mit ihr öffnete er leicht seine Lippen...

Ein paar Augenblicke später lösten sie sich aus dem zärtlichen Kuss, nur um sich kurz verliebt in die Augen zu blicken und um sich dann wieder zu küssen, diesmal jedoch um so einiges leidenschaftlicher.

Lily spürte wie sich ein wohliges Gefühl in ihr ausbreitete, bei James' dagegen hatte sich das Kribbeln inzwischen so weit verstärkt, dass es sich anfühlte, als ob nicht nur ein Ameisenhaufen, sondern gleich zwei oder drei in ihm lebten.

Ohne sich aus dem Kuss zu lösen beugte er sich so weit vor, dass Lily wieder ganz auf dem Boden lag und schaffte es dann, sich so hinzulegen, dass er neben ihr lag, sie aber noch immer küssen konnte.

„Lily?" fragte er in einer kleinen Atempause.

„Mhm?" schon wieder am Küssen war das das einzige Geräusch, was Lily herausbekam. Er löste sich so weit von ihr, dass sie sich anschauen konnten.

„Würdest du mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Sie nickte lächelnd. „Als meine Freundin? Feste Freundin?" Ihr Lächeln wurde stärker und eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren weg über ihr Gesicht.

Vor Glück strahlend küsste er sie wieder, wischte die Träne weg und murmelte scherzhaft ein „Ist es so traurig, dass du jetzt mit mir zusammen bist?"

„Nein!" lachte Lily und küsste ihn kurz. „Das war viel mehr eine Freudenträne, du Dussel."

„Danke für den neuen Titel." grinste James, konnte ihr jedoch nicht böse sein, wo sie ihm doch gerade seinen Herzenswunsch erfüllt hatte.

„Bitte!" grinste sie, froh nun doch endlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Gewünscht hatte sie es sich schon lange, auch wenn sie es immer abgestritten hatte. Wirklich getraut hatte sie es sich nie, es ihm zu sagen, aber anscheinend war die Zeit reif gewesen.

Sanft strich James ihr eine der roten Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, musterte sie einen Moment liebevoll und sagte dann leise: „Ich liebe dich, Lily!"

„Ich liebe dich auch James." dann küssten sie sich wieder.

xXx

„Und, was meint ihr? Ob sie schon bemerkt haben, dass wir wohl nicht kommen? Oder sind sie so mit etwas anderem beschäftigt, dass sie es gar nicht bemerken?" fragte Sirius mit einem diebischen Grinsen im Gesicht die anderen.

„Sirius, du bist unmöglich!" war die allgemeine Antwort darauf. Aber gespannt darauf, ob die beiden sich nun gegenseitig umbrachten oder ob sie nun endlich etwas gewagt hatten, das fragten sich doch alle.

Das Portrait klapperte und alle drehten sich wie in einer Einheit um, nur um dann Lily dastehen zu sehen, mit einem scheinbar eingeschnappten Gesichtsausdruck. Kurz darauf stieg auch James in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging zu den anderen, ohne Lily einen Blick zu würdigen.

Die anderen sahen sich einen Moment bedrückt an, bis auf einmal ein unterdrücktes Lachen ertönte.

Lily stand da und konnte sich ein leises Kichern nicht verkneifen, während alle (bis auf James) sie fassungslos musterten. Mussten sie das jetzt verstehen?

Remus schaltete als erster was da gerade abging. „Ihr wolltet uns verarschen!"

„Hey, keine Kraftausdrücke bitte!" grinste ein gewisser James Potter ziemlich frech, während er zu Lily, inzwischen ja endlich seiner Lily, ging und einen Arm um sie schlang.

Alex und Sam quiekten gleichzeitig auf und rannten zu den beiden um sie stürmisch zu umarmen. Allerdings konnte Sam es sich nicht nehmen James ein „Wehe, du verletzt sie auch nur in irgendeiner Art und Weise, denn dann mach ich dich zu Sushi, James Potter!" so ins Ohr zu raunen, dass Lily es nicht hörte.

Sirius klopfte James kumpelhaft auf die Schulter und wollte dann Lily umarmen, hörte jedoch ein „Finger weg von MEINER Freundin, Sirius Black!". Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah der eine schwarzhaarige (Sirius) zum anderen (James). Ein typisches Pottergrinsen grinste ihm entgegen, worauf Sirius nur lachte und Lily demonstrativ lange in den Arm nahm.

Dann gratulierte auch Remus ihnen, nur Peter stand da und gratulierte ohne ihnen näher zu kommen.

„Und wessen Idee war das jetzt?" diese Frage konnte sich Lily dann doch nicht verkneifen und als alle Anwesenden (bis auf James) auf Alex zeigten, die verlegen grinste und schonmal überlegte wo sie sich vor Lily verstecken konnte, musste Lily so lachen, dass es erst mal einen Augenblick dauerte, bis sie wieder etwas sagen konnte.

„Danke Alex! Ohne dich wäre es wohl nie etwas geworden!"

„Oh doch ganz sicher, es hätte nur länger gedauert!"

„Party, Leute! Und jetzt aber richtig!"

„Sirius!"

„Was'n? Irgendwann muss doch gefeiert werden!"

Und noch lange hörte man in dieser Nacht den einen oder anderen Lacher aus dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler.

**THE END**

_A/N: Das war's, es ist vorbei. Vielleicht schreibe ich irgendwann an dieser Stelle weiter, doch erstmal kommen noch ein paar andere Ideen dazu niedergeschrieben zu werden. Angefangen habe ich schon, ich weiß nur noch nicht was zuerst rauskommt, da ich eine One-Shot und mehrere anscheinend länger werdende Sachen in Arbeit habe. Ihr werdet dann ja merken, was ich zuerst fertig habe. _

_Zu dieser FF noch ein paar letzte Worte:_

_Word Seiten: 58_

_Buchstaben mit Leerzeichen: 158.883  
_

_Veröffentlicht am 3.3.06_

_Beendet am 28.8. 06_

**_Ein großes Danke, an all diejenigen, die mir geschrieben haben wie gut oder auch schlecht meine FF war. An diejenigen, die sich durch diese ganzen (schlechten) Kapitel gequält haben und die auch Verständnis für die etwas langen Wartezeiten zwischendurch hatten, ich DANKE euch!_**

_Liebste Grüße,_

_eure Flauschi_

_Hab euch alle lieb und hoffe auf Unterstützung von eurer Seite bei so manchen anderen FF's!_


End file.
